Rewrite
by Kenobi Skywalker
Summary: Anakin, Obi-Wan, and two young Padawans have run into trouble once again. Taking refuge in the Caves, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Onyx stumble across something intriguing. Obi-Wan suddenly collapses and is kidnapped, and it's up to Anakin, Ahsoka, and Onyx to save the beloved Jedi Master. Only one teensy, tiny, problem. They've been thrown back...In time. *Different Obi in this story*
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a random fanfic I felt like writing. Only, Obi-Wan isn't exactly the Obi-Wan that we know and love! :)**_

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

"Follow me!" Obi-Wan shouted, weaving through the obstacle of falling debris the Jedi was trying to avoid being struck by. It had all happened so suddenly. It was supposed to be a simple mission: rescue the cursed Crown Prince of Shym and return him to his home planet in the Outer Rim. But of course, with Obi-Wan and Anakin, nothing ever came out as simple. That word just did not exist when the two of them were involved. Of course, no one would admit it, but they would have it no other way. Especially the Clones under their command. Cody, Rex, and their Clone troopers enjoyed these missions. They were never bored, always up and about on their feet, chasing one person after another. They often found themselves fighting the Droid Army or rescuing their wayward Generals when they had somehow managed to stir up trouble on a 'peaceful' planet. Kenobi would normally blame, halfheartedly, that it Skywalker's fault this would happen, but the Clones knew that was untrue. When their two Generals were paired together, trouble always doubled or tripled. Even if their Generals were on their own, they manage to stumble into something while on a mission.

They didn't know if they should feel sorry for the young Commanders who were forced to follow after their Masters. Commander Tano and Commander Numinar, mostly known as Commander Cael, seemed to thrive from the thrill of the chase they were frequently sent on, which concerned the Clones somewhat. Commander Cody often kept an eye on Commander Cael, seeing as he was very young. Too young to be out on the field, but with General Kenobi as the youth's Master, it wasn't a surprise to find the youngling trailing after the Jedi when the Master was sent on a mission. The Clones under Kenobi's command had actually become rather fond, and protective, of their young Commander. It was unusual not to have the boy around to brighten their day and the Clones found that their days spent without Commander Cael causing any mischief, whether it was intentional or not, were dull and boring.

It appeared their General had caught onto this and Kenobi had somehow convinced the Council to allow Commander Cael to accompany them on their missions. It had taken a while, but Kenobi would not back down and soon enough, the Jedi Council had caved in and granted Kenobi's request. Cody and the Clones had struggled to smother their smirks when an unhappy Mace Windu stormed away from the meeting. Kenobi wasn't called the Negotiator for no reason.

But right now, the Clones were rather worried about their young charge and their General. This mission had taken a sudden and dangerous turn, placing all four Jedi lives in danger. Mostly Kenobi, Tano's, and Cael's. Skywalker was with Cody and Rex on one side of the canyon, but Tano, Kenobi, and Cael were trapped on the other side with no reinforcements. How this had happened, none would ever know. Nor did it matter to any of them. Their top priority was rescuing the two Commanders and Kenobi.

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka called out, narrowly dodging another shot from a spiderbot. "They're gaining reinforcements!" She jumped once again when a small explosion rocked the ground behind her.

"Keep running!" Was the only reply she received, but Ahsoka wasn't about to complain. She knew that was about the only choice they had at the moment. The newly turned sixteen year old glanced over the the young boy sprinting beside her. His black hair danced wildly in the wind, his piercing violet-blue eyes narrowed in determination as he followed after Obi-Wan. He wore a comfortable, smooth, loose black outfit that made whipping sounds as the fabric fluttered in the wind. The small boy, she could tell, was struggling to keep up with herself and Obi-Wan, but Ahsoka noticed that Obi-Wan wasn't running as fast as the Master could. Obi-Wan would habitually glanced back at them to see how they were faring, sea blue eyes swirling with concern when they landed on the boy. "Just a little farther, Onyx! To the Crystal Caves!"

The raven-haired boy looked up and nodded, urging himself to run a little faster, his little feet barely scraping the ground as he sped ahead. Ahsoka immediately brought up the rear, Obi-Wan taking up the front and using Ahsoka's green saber to deflect the blaster fire Droids lining the edge of the Canyon were firing. Ahsoka did the same with her yellow saber. Onyx rarely had to use his, but Ahsoka would catch a flicker of violet and white in the corner of her vision when Onyx would block incoming attacks. Once again, Ahsoka found herself focusing on the young boy before her. He was different. Not that that was unusual, there were several Jedi who were different, but the boy was unique. His saber attested to that. It was violet, not purple or pink-ish like Master Windu's, and the saber glowed white around the violet blade. He was also very young. Still a small boy, but his skill exceeded those years older than him. It wasn't only that, Ahsoka knew. There was more to this mysterious child. There was something about him that led Obi-Wan to take him in. Something had pulled Obi-Wan to Onyx, but what? Not even Master Skywalker knew. Both had been surprised when Obi-Wan had paired up with them one day, a little boy bouncing next to the Master, and introduced them to the Padawan. But, Ahsoka soon found herself bonding with the boy.

They had become close. Onyx had become Ahsoka's little brother, and she his elder sister with Obi-Wan and Anakin as their parents. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile when she remembered how Onyx had accidentally slipped up and called Obi-Wan 'Narra' during negotiations. She had seen the surprise Obi-Wan had momentarily allowed to cross the Jedi Mask the Jedi Master normally wore. Later, she had asked Onyx what 'Narra' meant, and the response was not one she had expected, but it was no less amusing. She had never told Anakin, because she knew that would only cause her Master to become a tiny bit more jealous of the boy.

Ahsoka didn't bother to hide the smirk that graced her lips. She and the Clones, as well as a few other Jedi, knew Anakin was jealous of Onyx, though he did his best to hide it. Ahsoka knew it was because Obi-Wan had been there for most of Anakin's life and the Master was quite important to him. He was overly protective of Obi-Wan, the same way Obi-Wan was protective of Anakin, though Obi-Wan had a more subtle way of showing it. They acted more as siblings, with Obi-Wan being the wise, elder, sibling and Anakin the impulsive, younger brother of the two. But no one could deny the strong bond between them. Never, in the recorded history of the Jedi, had there ever been a bond as powerful and nearly unbreakable between two Jedi like the one Obi-Wan and Anakin shared.

 ***BOOM***

Ahsoka gave a startled cry and stumbled to the side when a bright light followed by a large explosion flashed beside her.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan immediately skidded to a quick stop, whipping around and leaping over to where the Togruta now dangled beneath the cliff. Ahsoka could feel her heart frantically pounding against her chest as she clutched the jagged rock protruding from the cliff-side, staring down into the abyss far below. Onyx instinctively flew over to protect his Master's unprotected side. Ahsoka sensed her Master's concern and glimpsed him standing on the other side of the canyon, tensely watching as Obi-Wan extended a hand down to where Ahsoka hung.

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka tightened her grip on the rock when she slipped a few centimeters down.

"I need you to trust me, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan called over the blaster fire. "Let go of the rock!"

Ahsoka stared incredulously at the Jedi Master before she realized what Obi-Wan was going to do. Curtly dipping her chin, Ahsoka steeled herself and released the rock. Just as she fell, Ahsoka thought she heard Obi-Wan briefly cry out but it was drowned out by the uncomfortable sensation of falling filled Ahsoka's stomach as the Togruta plummeted down a few feet before coming to a stop. Knowing Obi-Wan had caught her using the Force, Ahsoka forced herself to calm and waited as she was carefully lifted up into the air towards Obi-Wan. A hand wrapped around her wrist, gripping it firmly but gently, and raised her to safety. Ahsoka nearly fell over in relief, but the situation they were in couldn't afford to give the Togruta time to recover. A hand rested on her shoulder as Obi-Wan quickly helped her to her feet. Grabbing hold of Onyx, Obi-Wan bolted in the direction of the Crystal Caves, swerving every once in a while to avoid being shot. Ahsoka kept by the Jedi Master's side, feeling a lot safer there. Onyx clutched Obi-Wan's tunic and held onto his Master, watching as the Droids sent more spider bots after them.

"Ahsoka, try contacting Anakin and tell him to meet us in the Crystal Caves." Obi-Wan shouted, and Ahsoka nodded, noting the slight edge to Obi-Wan's tone and the tenseness on the Master's features.

' _Master!'_

 _'Ahsoka!'_ The reply was instantaneous. ' _Are you alright?'_

Ahsoka briefly grinned.

 _'I'm fine. Obi-Wan says to go to the Crystal Caves. I think that's our escape route.'_ Ahsoka told him, feeling relieved when the mouth of the gigantic cave came into sight.

' _We're on our way. Be careful, we don't know what's in those caves.'_

 _'Right.'_ Ahsoka felt the bond close and knew her Master was on the move.

"He's going." Ahsoka quickly informed Obi-Wan. The Master nodded in response, watching as Anakin ordered the Clones to retreat to the Caves.

"Well...No casualties so far." The Master murmured. Ahsoka caught it and nodded in agreement.

 _Thank the Force._

 _S_ he thought, knowing Obi-Wan felt the same. They finally reached the Caves and flew inside, slowing down as they delved further into the darkness. They felt the entrance quake, the ground trembling, as the Droids fired after them. Ahsoka felt a tremor of fear flash in the Force and looked over to Onyx. The boy had tightened his grip on Obi-Wan, staring at the large rocks hanging just above the entrance.

"They're sealing us in!" The boy exclaimed just as the large boulders broke off and fell. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka slid to a stop in time to see the boulders pile together until they were swallowed up in darkness. There was a moment of nothingness when the sound of a lightsaber igniting itself captured Ahsoka's attention. She looked to find Obi-Wan had lit up her green saber. She followed in suit and soon, the cavern was encompassed by a green and yellow light. Onyx shifted in Obi-Wan's hold, feeling better now that there was light. He hated darkness. It made him feel uncomfortable and lost. That was one of the reasons his room in the Temple had glow-in-the-dark stars and planets plastered all over the ceiling, courtesy of his Master.

"Well...Can't say I didn't see that one coming." Obi-Wan broke the silence that hung over them. Ahsoka hummed in agreement.

"What now?" She asked Obi-Wan.

"We keep walking. The Crystals shouldn't be too far away from here. We'll meet up with Anakin there." Obi-Wan replied, setting off in the direction of the crystals. Ahsoka dutifully followed after the Master, keeping her saber in front of her. After a moment, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel something was off. Tilting her head to the side, Ahsoka tried to pinpoint what exactly was bothering her. Something was missing...Something important.

"The Force..." She whispered, trying to grip at the Force, but it was elusive and evaded her grasp.

"The Crystal Caves are inhibiting our use of the Force." Obi-Wan lowly explained, keeping an eye on their dark surroundings. "Do you feel it?"

Ahsoka caught what Obi-Wan meant when the question was asked and slowly nodded. A most unpleasant feeling spiraled down her spine, causing the Togruta to shift uneasily. Onyx snuggled deeper into Obi-Wan's hold, his expression telling Ahsoka that he didn't like the feeling either.

"Is that...The Dark Side?" She barely breathed out. The atmosphere around them felt choked up and heavy. Even the darkness was suffocating, almost mocking the three Jedi as they went on. Obi-Wan grimly nodded.

"This planet was ruled by the Sith long ago." The Jedi Master explained. "The Crystals are Force sensitive, so they must have absorbed the Dark energy of the Force. Be on your guard, Ahsoka. Something isn't quite happy that we are here."

Ahsoka worried her lower lip, her light blue orbs darting here and there as she weakly used the Force to scan the area. There was nothing close to them, but she didn't know if anything was up ahead. The further in they went, the duller the Force became. The normally bright aura that surrounded Obi-Wan was dimming, telling Ahsoka the Jedi Master was being affected by the immense darkness surrounding them. She could sense Onyx fighting to keep a hold on the Force, and once he caught hold of it, he stubbornly refused to let it go.

A frustrated growl emitted from Onyx's lips, earning an amused look from Obi-Wan.

"Something wrong, Onyx?" The Jedi Master inquired, and Onyx looked up at Obi-Wan, crossing his little arms across his chest.

"The Force is trying to leave me." He pouted. "I don't want it to."

"Sadly, I cannot blame the Force for wanting to leave." Obi-Wan told the boy. "But do not worry, Onyx. I can see a faint light ahead. Hopefully, those are the Crystals we are searching for."

Onyx and Ahsoka followed Obi-Wan's gaze to find that there was indeed a light eerily glowing ahead of them. It was small, but as they neared it, the glow gradually grew brighter and brighter until they crossed the threshold into the cavern filled with Crystals. Ahsoka bit back an awed gasp, eyes widening when she took it in. Onyx breathed in amazement, his eyes widening as his violet-blue orbs flickered from one Crystal to another. They were everywhere! Big ones, small ones, medium, large, wide...It reminded Ahsoka a little about the Cave she and Obi-Wan sought shelter in when trapped in the Mortis world not too long ago. She shuddered, recalling how Dark the Son had been and how she had apparently died before the Daughter had revived her using the little life-force she had left.

"Interesting." Obi-Wan's smooth, accented, voice broke Ahsoka from her thoughts and the Togruta returned her attention to the Jedi Master, who was closely studying one of the larger crystals nearby. Onyx had been released by his Master and was bounding here and there, tapping a couple crystals and calculating their Force sensitivity.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, curious to know what had captured the Jedi's attention. Obi-Wan straightened a little, stepping to the side to allow Ahsoka to look at the Crystal herself.

"These Caves are most unusual." Obi-Wan started, indicating to both sides of the Cavern. "Notice how poisoned these Crystals are by the Dark Side yet how pure those Crystals are in the Light?"

Ahsoka looked to the Crystal before her, noting the black fog dancing within it then to the Crystals in the far end of the Cavern, immediately seeing the difference. The Crystals in the Light appeared to be surrounded by an angelic glow, humming softly while the darker Crystals recoiled from the Light, battling against it.

"There's a balance!" Ahsoka remarked in awe.

"Exactly."

"Amazing!" Ahsoka wandered over to the Crystals with the Light, instantly feeling safer and less suffocated now that she was away from the Darkness. However, Obi-Wan remained, brow furrowing as the Master leaned closer to the Crystal.

"There appears to be some sort of imbalance somewhere here." She heard the Master utter softly. "The Force isn't completely in union..."

" 'Soka!" Ahsoka raised her head when she heard Onyx call her name, confusion lacing his youthful tone. "Soka, can you come here?"

"Where are you, Onyx?" Ahsoka called in return, following the faint presence pulsing nearby. She could feel the Force returning little by little now that she was in the Light section of the Cavern, but Obi-Wan's was growing tainted, the Darkness battling against the beacon that was the Master. It was frightened, intimidated by Obi-Wan, Ahsoka realized in surprise. The Crystals had a mind of their own, it would seem, and the Dark Crystals were attacking Obi-Wan in the hopes of subduing the light that threatened them.

"Here."

Ahsoka ducked under several Crystals poking sideways out of the rock and wandered through the mini-path carved out by the Cavern to where Onyx was. There was a circular space in the middle of both the Light and Dark Crystal, and that was where Ahsoka found Onyx. He was standing in front of a lone Crystal surrounded by the Light and Dark Crystals, piercing it with his baffled stare.

"What is it, Onyx?" Ahsoka asked the boy, who didn't even look at Ahsoka. His gaze never wavered from the Crystal.

"Something's wrong with this Crystal, 'Soka." Onyx answered, listening as Ahsoka's light steps came closer until the Togruta was standing beside him. The Crystal he was looking at had both Light and Darkness swirling within it, clearly battling intensely with one another, both trying to vanquish the other. He could sense the imbalance it was trying to fix, but failing to do so. One minute, the Light was subduing the Dark, but the Dark would retreat only to snap back in an instant. Ahsoka watched the black and white fog fuse together then break apart, swirling as they struggled to get the upper-hand.

"Wow..." Ahsoka murmured, calling out to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi!"

It wasn't long afterwards that Obi-Wan appeared and glided over to where the two stood. "Look at this, Master!" Ahsoka gestured to the Crystal. Obi-Wan, intrigued, stepped closer to the Crystal.

"Master, does this..." Onyx paused for a moment, uncertain before breaking his gaze on the Crystal to look to his Master. "Does this symbolize the Prophecy?" He asked, and Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. That was quite the insight and a reasonable hypothesis, the Master thought.

"It would make sense, Padawan-mine." Obi-Wan replied, taking another step closer to the Crystal. The instant Obi-Wan placed her foot down, the Crystal cracked and part of the White and Black fog seeped out, lashing out at the Master. Startled, Ahsoka and Onyx leaped back a safe distance, but Obi-Wan didn't move. It appeared the Master was frozen in place, a strange expression marring the fair features.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka cautiously approached the Master when suddenly, she felt Kenobi's Signature deplete at an alarming rate.

"Master!" Onyx exclaimed, feeling the bond he had with his Master suddenly waver and weaken severely. Kenobi's blue eyes were swirling with unusual emotions before the Master suddenly stumbled forward, reaching out and touching the Crystal. The Crystal latched onto Kenobi, refusing to let the Jedi Master go, alarming Ahsoka even more as she rushed over to pull Obi-Wan away. She didn't succeed and she could see the pain and horror slowly dawning over the Jedi Master's expression, scaring both Ahsoka and Onyx. "Master! Master, what's wrong!?" Onyx worriedly asked, clutching Ahsoka's arm in fear. Obi-Wan said nothing. In fact, there was no sign that the Master even acknowledged they were even there. It was as if...Kenobi was gone, yet still there.

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka called out again, but received no reply.

The Cyrstal was cracking even more, the small slivers growing larger, the cracks widening, spitting out smaller crystals as it split apart. The black fog was also growing in size, smothering the little light that was left. Ahsoka's heart pounded against her chest. She had no idea what to do! Obi-Wan couldn't hear them, couldn't sense them... She did the only thing that came to mind.

 _'Master! Master, help!'_ She mentally cried out, watching Kenobi's expression morph into one of extreme pain. Whether it was physical or emotional, Ahsoka knew not.

 _'Ahsoka, what's going on?'_ Anakin's voice immediately sounded.

' _It's Obi-Wan, Master! Something's wrong!'_

 _'What is it? Is Obi-Wan hurt?'_ Anakin didn't bother to hide the concern he felt at the panic he sensed from his Padawan. Something had gone seriously wrong, and if Obi-Wan was injured in any way...

 _'I don't-'_

Ahsoka was cut off when Kenobi suddenly tore away from the Crystal, hands clutching the chocolaty-red hair in a vice-like grip as the Master slowly staggered back.

Obi-Wan crashed to the ground, the cracks in the Crystal enlarging at an extreme rate. The whole Crystal was now covered in cracks. Suddenly, Obi-Wan released a pained-filled scream, immense pain and grief wailing in the Force. Ahsoka and Onyx had also cried out when they felt Kenobi's Signature flicker then snap as the Jedi slumped to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

 _ **Welp...I have no idea where this came from. But I felt like publishing it. So I did :)**_


	2. Confusion

_**Second chapter up! Hopefully, it's good.**_

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

Pain.

Grief.

That was all Obi-Wan could feel at the moment. The Master breathed heavily, immobile from the extreme pain she was in. But it wasn't the pain Obi-Wan felt. No. It was the overwhelming grief, sorrow, and loss she was focused on. She was still in shock.

What had happened?

When?

How could she not have noticed? How could she not have known? It was all happening right before her eyes! All this time, Obi-Wan had known, yet refused to see it. Now, she was paying the price.

But most of all, what Obi-Wan wanted to know, was why?

Tears blurred her vision as Obi-Wan sank further into the darkness surrounding her. It was where she belonged.

 _'Is this death?'_ She distantly wondered, but she couldn't bring herself to care. What had she done?

No, it wasn't what she had done. It was what she, and the Jedi Order, hadn't done. She realized that now.

' _A little too late.'_ She mournfully thought, drifting against the darkness. She curled into herself, furiously fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. But the pain! All these emotions...

Obi-Wan was known for keeping her emotions under control. She was not a firm believer in the mantra 'There is no emotion, only peace.' If she felt like it, Obi-Wan would have rolled her eyes from the many times she had been on the receiving end of that lecture. There were emotions. You only had to learn to control them. Don't let them control you. But that control had snapped and Obi-Wan found herself weeping openly. Her tiny body shook as she sobbed into her sleeve, where she had tucked her face in. So much death...So much pain...the fear...

Obi-Wan had witnessed the one thing she had never thought was possible.

She had watched as the Galaxy crumbled before her very eyes. Not only that, She had watched the very man she had come to know and love fiercely turn into the very thing he had sworn to destroy.

She was forced to fight him.

But Obi-Wan couldn't bring herself to kill him. No...That would only break her even more. So, Obi-Wan had done the only thing she could bring herself to. She surrendered her life to him. She allowed him to cut her down. Obi-Wan accepted her fate even though the Force had wailed and fought against Obi-Wan, trying to convince the Jedi Master to stand back up and fight.

She had refused the Force, cut herself from its protection and guidance, and was now paying the price. The Jedi accepted this, however, firmly believing this was what she deserved. Actually, Obi-Wan didn't believe she deserved death. No, becoming one with the Force was something that meant happiness to Obi-Wan, so she would not allow herself to tread down that path. She would remain in the darkness, and succumb to her grief until eventually, she would cease to exist.

 _Obi-Wan..._

Obi-Wan started, snapping her head up when the melodious voice caressed her ear. A faint, comforting breeze swirled around the heartbroken Jedi, trying its best to ease the pain she was in. Obi-Wan fought against it, but she was too weak, and soon gave in.

 _It is not yet your time..._

"Does it truly matter whether it is my time or not?" Obi-Wan softly inquired, her voice cracking. "I failed. I failed the Jedi, I failed the Force, I failed Qui-Gon, but worst of all, I failed him." This truth caused Obi-Wan to choke back another sob.

Another gentle breeze.

 _Wake, child._

This confused Obi-Wan. Wake?

"I'm dead." She whispered, and the horrid truth finally dawned on her. No longer was Obi-Wan in denial. She had been killed. Murdered. Dead. Gone.

' _How strange.'_ She mused silently, slowly rolling over onto her back, one arm over her stomach while the other was splayed out by her head. Her shoulder ached from where she had been run through, and the burns she had received were making themselves known to the Master. She did nothing to to dampen the pain, however, welcoming it as punishment for her failure. ' _At least...I was able to see him one last time._ ' A soft smile graced her lips. Even though Anakin had killed her, Obi-Wan held nothing against him.

 _Obi-Wan..._

That voice was beginning to irk her. She wanted peace! Peace she knew she didn't deserve, but at least leave her alone! She had much to think over and ponder. Time to reflect.

 _You must wake, my child._

"No." Obi-Wan frowned.

She sensed a gentle reprimand in the wind but ignored it. Where was she anyway? Why couldn't she be left alone?

 _Obi-Wan. It is time for you to wake!_

Suddenly, the Jedi felt herself falling and cried out in surprise and pain when her shoulder reacted painfully to the sudden drop. A light flared behind her, and Obi-Wan knew that was the way to return back to her world. She struggled, trying with all her might to fight against whatever was pulling her back. She couldn't go back! She wouldn't be able to handle all of the pain and grief that still threatened to overcome her.

" _Obi-Wan!"_

A familiar voice called out, and Obi-Wan froze, momentarily stunned to hear it.

 _"Master Kenobi! Please!"_

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan whispered in surprise, no longer struggling. _But she left..._

 _"I don't know what's wrong!"_

 _"Why won't she wake up?"_

 _"Obi-Wan!"_

 _"She can't be dead!"_

 _"But I can't sense her!"_

 _"NO!"_

That last one sent icy chills down Obi-Wan's spine. Even though she had forgiven him and still loved him, Obi-Wan didn't know if she could handle seeing him again. This was too soon!

But, she had no choice. The light engulfed her and Obi-Wan knew no more.

* * *

 ** _-CW-_**

Ahsoka was about ready to panic. Poor Onyx was already scared half to death and Obi-Wan still wasn't responding! The Togruta had felt a sharp blast of fear shake her to the core when she had tried to grasp onto Obi-Wan's signature, only to find it nearly gone. It was slowly slipping away. Neither she nor Onyx had registered the arrival of Anakin until his shout echoed throughout the cavern and he materialized beside them. Ahsoka fearfully looked to him.

"Master...Obi-Wan..." Her voice wavered and trailed off. Anakin immediately fell to his knees and gently shook Obi-Wan's still body. She was so pale... Ahsoka could hear the Clones arrive and turned to see the stunned expressions that each wore. Especially Commander Cody, who had fought by Kenobi's side longer than any other Clone under Obi-Wan's command.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin hoarsely whispered, having felt the sudden loss of Obi-Wan through the bond they shared. Anakin and the Clones had been held up by a large group of Separatist Droids and Battle Droids, but when Anakin had felt Obi-Wan's signature suddenly flicker then die out, he had gone wild. He couldn't recall exactly everything that had happened, but one moment, there were Droids everywhere, the next, they were nothing but shattered scrap metal. "Obi-Wan!" He frantically searched Obi-Wan for any wounds while trying not to appear frantic. The first thing he noticed, were the multiple singes and burns that decorated the tunic Obi-Wan wore. Blaster wounds?

No...

Anakin narrowed his eyes, seeing the burns that marred the smooth skin beneath the sleeve of Obi-Wan's tunic.

These were Lightsaber burns. Had Ventress actually managed to strike Obi-Wan without Anakin noticing? No...Anakin had been beside Obi-Wan when they faced Ventress, and not once did Ventress manage to land a blow on Obi-Wan. How, then, was Obi-Wan sporting these wounds? And why had she collapsed? Why wasn't she responding?

Worry and unbridled fear began to grow within Anakin as he stared at the woman lying deathly still before him. Obi-Wan couldn't be dead... He could still sense her, although her signature was very faint. If they didn't get help soon... Anakin straightened, but he never once removed his gaze from Obi-Wan.

"Cody, Rex," Authority and worry laced his tone, but Anakin ignored it. Tendrils of fear were oozing from both Ahsoka and Onyx next to him, and Anakin knew he would need to comfort them soon. "Contact-" He was unable to finish when the com-link Cody wore started beeping. The Clone snatched it from his utility belt and pressed the button. Holographic images of Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Aayla Secura, and Luminara Unduli appeared, Windu taking the initiative to speak once Cody came into sight.

"Commander Cody,"

"General Windu." Cody automatically responded.

"We felt a disturbance in the Force." Windu said. "Is everything-"

"Are General Skywalker and General Kenobi alright?" Adi Gallia cut in, earning a sharp glance from Windu. Anakin looked to Ahsoka, and she shakily nodded, knowing what he wanted her to do.

"Masters," The Togruta weakly greeted, her gaze flickering from the com-link to Obi-Wan.

"Padawan Tano, where is your Master?" Windu asked, a hint of irritation seeping into his tone. If Skywalker had run off again...

"He's here, Master Windu."

"Is he injured?" Adi Gallia inquired, noting the tense manner the Padawan held herself and the worry she didn't bother to hide.

"No..." Ahsoka shook her head. "But Master Kenobi..."

All four Masters tensed, and even Windu didn't try to hide his concern.

"The disturbance...It came from Kenobi, did it not?" Aayla asked, and Ahsoka nodded, releasing a shaky exhale.

"What happened, Padawan Tano?" Luminara asked.

"Master Kenobi...Suddenly collapsed, Masters." Ahsoka managed to say without wavering. "She won't respond..." She was about to continue when a Clone Commander suddenly appeared next to Aayla Secura.

"General Secura!"

The Twi'lek glanced over to her Commander.

"What is it, Commander?" Aayla hurriedly asked, the need to know if Kenobi was alright causing her to be slightly impatient.

"We have located General Skywalker and General Kenobi in the Crystal Caves." The Commander quickly informed her, as if sensing his General's urgency. "They appear to be trapped."

"We will send reinforcements and a medical shuttle immediately." Windu said, his tone final. "Skywalker, I know you can hear me. Don't let Kenobi go. If she slips away..."

Anakin cut the Master off, "I won't allow that to happen." He declared. Windu let the interruption slide as he curtly nodded.

"See that you don't. Master Gallia and I will personally accompany the shuttles down. Master Secura, Master Unduli, I trust you know what to do." He turned to face the other two Masters. Aayla and Luminara bowed in response.

"Of course, Master Windu." The two Masters bowed.

A sudden surge in the Force silenced them and Anakin felt hope rise within him as he returned his attention to Obi-Wan. She was coming to!

He then frowned. Something was wrong...Her Signature had changed. It was different than from what he remembered. Was that a good or bad sign?

"General-"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and a powerful Force wave swept everyone off their feet, sending them sailing through the air a few feet before dropping them to the ground. The com-link flew from Cody's grasp and snapped when it hit a nearby crystal, leaving the four Masters above the planet to wonder exactly what had happened. But they knew one thing. They needed to get to Kenobi and Skywalker soon.

"What-?!" Anakin grunted when he crashed into the rocky ground, small rocks biting into his back as he skidded to a stop. He leaped to his feet, about to run over to Obi-Wan when he noticed her weakly picking herself off of the ground and slowly straightening, head bowed. There was another moment of silence as Obi-Wan remained standing, never once raising her head. Anakin's brow furrowed in worry. Something was off about Obi-Wan. Something was very wrong. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan flinched, her head snapping in his direction, red-ish brown hair whipping her face when she did. They stared at one another for a moment then Obi-Wan's blue orbs swerved over to examine the Clones before locking gazes with Anakin. There was confusion and a dazed look dancing within those eyes, Anakin could see. But deep down within those pools of blue, Anakin could also see fear. What did Obi-Wan have to fear?

The emotion was swept away from Obi-Wan expression, replaced with the _look._ Anakin knew this look. It was the same one Obi-Wan wore when out in the battle-field. The same look she would fix everyone with when she meant business. Anakin would have to admit, it was a little unnerving to see. It was a mask of calm, but her eyes sparkled dangerously, warning him and almost everyone else that they had better watch what they did or said. That look, however, was piercing him.

"Obi-Wan?" He slowly called, cautiously taking a step forward. A warning breezed through the Force and Anakin paused when Obi-Wan's eyes hardened, her hand reaching towards her utility belt where her saber normally would be. This affirmed that there was indeed something very wrong. Why would Obi-Wan feel threatened? Why was she getting ready for a fight?

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan lowly demanded to know, and alarm trickled through Anakin. Obi-Wan didn't recognize him?

"Obi-Wan?"

"Who. Are. You?" The Jedi repeated her previous question, punctuating each word firmly.

"It's me, Obi-Wan. Anakin." Anakin slowly replied, sensing Ahsoka and Onyx's growing worry. Even the Clones shifted uneasily at this. A brief ripple of recognition danced in the Force.

"An...akin?" Obi-Wan repeated, eyes slowly glazing over. "You...Where..." Confusion was evident in her smooth features as Obi-Wan studied her surroundings. "Where am I...What..." She raised a shaky hand up to cradle her head.

"Master?" Ahsoka softly called out, reaching out to touch the Master's shoulder. Obi-Wan's eyes widened a fraction as they looked to the Togruta standing beside her.

"Ahsoka?"

Anakin didn't like this one bit. Obi-Wan appeared to be concussed and her memory distorted.

"Obi-Wan, what is the last thing you remember?" He asked her, taking a couple cautious steps forward. He noticed the way Obi-Wan's gaze would snap back to him whenever he moved, warily watching him. He paused once again. Why was Obi-Wan watching him so closely? Had he done something? Thinking back to everything that had happened, Skywalker couldn't recall anything he had done to cause Obi-Wan to be wary of-oh.

The Droids.

Obi-Wan must have sensed his fear and abuse of the Force when he allowed his emotions to control him. He closed his eyes. Why couldn't he ever get himself under control?

"I don't...remember..." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin was shocked. What was this? Obi-Wan was lying?! For what reason? And to him, no less? Did he not have her trust?

A pang of hurt ran through Anakin but he threw it aside, more concerned for Obi-Wan at the moment.

"Where are we?" She panted softly, leaning against Ahsoka in order to rest.

"The Crystal Caves." Ahsoka answered. Obi-Wan was silent.

' _Crystal Caves...'_ Anakin heard in the back of his mind, where the bond he and Obi-Wan shared was. ' _But that happened... a months ago...'_

What? He shielded his thought and continued approaching his Padawan and former Master, stopping once he stood before them. He could tell Obi-Wan was severely weakened and in immense pain. She was struggling to keep her breathing steady as she leaned against Ahsoka, fighting to keep standing even though her shoulders drooped in exertion. Anyone could sense the pain Obi-Wan was in, which alarmed Skywalker. Obi-Wan had strong shields. They were nearly unbreakable, but if he was able to sense the pain leaking out from them...

"Obi-Wan!" He abruptly swooped forward, catching Obi-Wan when she collapsed once again. Obi-Wan limply fell against Anakin, too tired and weak to do anything. Even keeping her eyes open was too much for her. She felt numb, her limbs heavy as Anakin adjusted his hold on her. She cried out when he jostled her injured shoulder, sensing Anakin's worry and guilt from causing her pain. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" He worriedly demanded to know. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan simply allowed her head to roll against his shoulder, her strength slowly fleeing from her, rendering the weak Master helpless. She still felt close to death. She was light-headed, her vision dimming, and body growing more numb. She couldn't even lift a finger or think. It took up too much energy.

"Master?"

"O...n..yx..." Obi-Wan murmured, her words slurring.

"She needs medical attention now." Anakin stood, being careful not to shake Obi-Wan too much. Cradling her gently, but firmly against him, Anakin jerked his head to the side, signalling for the Clones to follow. Ahsoka and Onyx were right beside him, both watching Obi-Wan worriedly. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

What had happened? What was wrong with Obi-Wan?

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

They had barely started their trek to the entrance of the Caves when Obi-Wan stirred one again and demanded to be let down. Anakin wouldn't allow it, which would normally irritate Obi-Wan, but to Anakin's surprise, she relented and slumped back against him, too tired to argue. She still appeared to be confused and was calling upon the Force for some answers. Not too long afterwards, Obi-Wan drifted into a healing trance to preserve what little energy she had left. Anakin enveloped the Force around the Master to help with the healing.

Windu and Gallia had better reach them soon, Anakin thought to himself. He didn't know how much longer Obi-Wan could last. The weakness Obi-Wan was displaying was disturbing for everyone to see. Moments where Obi-Wan would reveal her weaknesses were rare, and normally it was only Anakin, Rex, Cody, or Ahsoka who would catch them. Right now, Obi-Wan didn't seem to care. Or she was too far gone to even try to care. Tightening his hold, Anakin carefully shifted Obi-Wan in his arms and increased his pace. Ahsoka was lost in her thoughts when a small hand slipped into her's and she looked to find Onyx walking beside her, trembling from fear. Fear for his Master, Ahsoka knew. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, giving him a weak smile when he looked up at her.

"Everything will be alright, Onyx. You'll see." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Onyx only nodded.

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

Nothing could ever go right, could it? Ahsoka growled in her mind. Adi Gallia and Mace Windu had finally arrived and blasted the blocked entrance to the Caves open, ushering everyone out and into the shuttles nearby. Anakin didn't hesitate to take Obi-Wan to the Medical shuttle, Ahsoka and Onyx close behind, the Togruta catching a brief glimpse of worry crossing the two Council members faces when they saw Obi-Wan. They had settled down when the Medical Clone, Kix, had entered and started looking over the unconscious Jedi Master.

"Trauma." Was the first word Kix said.

"Trauma?" Anakin repeated, not believing what he had heard.

"Has she experienced any traumatic events recently?" Kix asked, before mentally berating himself for asking a stupid question. Since the situation was serious to Anakin, he didn't even think about rolling his eyes at the question. Jedi always went through events that would be considered traumatic to almost everyone else out in the Galaxy.

"I don't think so." Anakin shook his head, thinking back over the recent missions Obi-Wan had been sent on. She had always returned uninjured and fine... Kix frowned and glanced back over at Obi-Wan.

"She's in severe emotional shock and-Kriff!" Kix suddenly swore when he glanced down at the datapad he held, startling everyone in the shuttle.

"What is it?" Anakin jumped up to his feet, worried when Kix raced back into the supply cabinet.

Ahsoka tightened her grip on Onyx when the boy curled up in her lap, trembling as he watched the Clone rush back to Obi-Wan and start scanning her shoulder.

"This isn't good." Kix muttered under his breath as Anakin leaned over his shoulder to see what was wrong. His eyes widened when he saw the lightsaber wound Obi-Wan was sporting. How the Force had Obi-Wan gotten that and how did she manage to make it to the Crystal Caves before collapsing?! "It goes all the way through her shoulder, but I'm not sure of the full extent of the injury. We will have to wait until we reach the Resolute." Kix informed Anakin. "I don't think there is much I can do about it other than binding her shoulder and using Bacta patches on the burns."

Anakin nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. His head was spinning with all the information he had received. "Do what you can." He managed to say, slowly seating himself on the edge of the bed Obi-Wan was on, dazed. Why hadn't Obi-Wan said anything? Told anyone?

Did he really have to ask? Obi-Wan never put herself before others. She had probably kept silent because she had Ahsoka and Onyx with her and didn't want to worry them, or slow them down.

That was what happened before. They had made it to the Resolute, rushed Obi-Wan on board, and jumped into hyperspace. But, of course, trouble had to strike. Now, they were in the middle of a large battle, with no reinforcements other than Adi Gallia's forces. Mace Windu had remained behind in order to aid Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli with destroying the Separatists blockade and right now, they needed their help in defeating these Separatists attacking them. Ahsoka sped through the hallway towards the Control Room when she had run into Rex, who was racing out of the Control Room with a few men.

"What's going on?" She asked, jogging beside them.

"The Separatists are boarding." Rex told her. "And they didn't come alone."

"Ventress?" Ahsoka guessed, but Rex shook his head.

"Another Sith. One General Skywalker didn't recognize."

"Another Sith?!" Ahsoka blinked in surprise, grasping both her sabers and skidding to a stop when the Clones took cover. So this was where the Separatists and that Sith were boarding, huh? They waited for a couple of tense moments when a red lightsaber suddenly punctured the wall and started cutting through. Ahsoka waited with baited breath, hiding herself from sight as she watched the lightsaber complete the circle then the wall blast away. It flew past Ahsoka and broke when it hit the wall at the far end of the corridor, causing Ahsoka to feel a bit fearful. Whoever they were up against was powerful.

A low voice drifted down towards them as the Separatist battle droids entered.

"Deal with the Clones and those Jedi. Leave Kenobi to me."

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

 _ **Sorry, no action. But the next chapter will be a lot better!**_


	3. Kidnapped'

_**Third chapter finally up! I sure hope it's good!**_

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

"Master!" Ahsoka shouted over her com-link, deflecting blaster bolts as they were fired her way. The Droids were streaming through the hole in large groups, keeping her and the Clones cornered in the corridor they were in. There was no way Ahsoka would be able to protect Obi-Wan!

"Sir!" Rex called to Ahsoka. "Protect the General, Commander. We can handle it here." He told her. Ahsoka was torn. She knew protecting Obi-Wan was top priority, but she couldn't leave her men! "We'll be fine, Commander. Go!" Rex shouted over the blaster shots. Ahsoka reluctantly nodded and bolted down the corridor.

"Master, please, come in!" She called into her com-link once again.

"Ahsoka? What is it?" Anakin's voice finally sounded. The Togruta breathed a sigh of relief.

"Master! The Sith is after Obi-Wan!"

"What?" There was a dangerous edge to Anakin's tone.

"The Sith came for Obi-Wan! I don't know how far ahead he is, but we have to stop him! Obi-Wan's in no condition to fight!" She worriedly told Anakin.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. I won't let him get Obi-Wan." Anakin firmly stated, and Ahsoka could sense him moving towards the Medical Section of the cruiser. Ahsoka nodded, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it. She only hoped Obi-Wan would be safe.

* * *

 ** _-CW-_**

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Obi-Wan stared at the white ceiling of the medical room she was in. This was getting old for the Jedi Master. She hated waking up and finding herself in a pure, boring, white room on a medical bed, being watched over by Healers. They were bothersome, those healers. They never failed to grate on Obi-Wan's nerves.

' _A habit everyone's seemed to pick up on.'_ Obi-Wan thought to herself, shifting so that she was more comfortable. She winced when a flash of white-hot pain exploded in her shoulder. Gasping, Obi-Wan stilled, calling upon the Force to take away the pain. She felt the Force protectively envelop her in its warm embrace, soothing the pain she was in. She weakly smiled. She still couldn't believe it and she was still confused. How was this even possible?

' _Crystal Caves...'_ That's what Ahsoka had told her. It had come to a shock to Obi-Wan when she saw Anakin, Ahsoka, and Onyx as well as the Clones with her in the Crystal Caves. She could have sworn that that had happened months ago. Almost a year. But no, here she was, on the Resolute, being taken home to Coruscant. She could recall clearly the mission they had been sent on, what had gone wrong, and how they had escaped. But everything was happening differently from what she remembered.

' _Or maybe I had a vision and it's just distorted my sense of reality?'_ She suggested to herself. Immediately, Obi-Wan shoved that theory aside. She already had proof that she had come from the future. The wound in her shoulder attested to that. The lightsaber burns she had earned during the fierce battle against Anakin...

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and she nearly bolted upright in the bed. Anakin! He had turned into Darth Vader because of Palpatine's manipulations! If this was true, and if Obi-Wan had been sent into the past, she could change it! But how? She couldn't do anything drastic...No...But anything she did could change the whole future! So either way, it was still pretty drastic. Anything to keep that future from happening would do for Obi-Wan. She most certainly did not want to watch as the Jedi Council fell apart-which it had been for many years- or feel her heart breaking even more when Ahsoka left the order or shatter when Anakin turned into Darth Vader and slaughtered all of the younglings in the Temple. She couldn't bear to see the Galaxy fall apart again! She wouldn't be able to stand the pain of watching as Anakin turned against everything he had known and fall to the Dark Side. This brought a fresh wave of pain over Obi-Wan once again. This was a wound that would never heal for her. A wound in the Force. She had felt thousands of Jedi die, had felt the fear choking up the Galaxy as Palpatine rose, had sensed all the pain everyone was enduring. Obi-Wan had died then. She had become a cold, empty, shell when everything began spiraling out of control. Then, just as the pain was becoming too much for Obi-Wan, Anakin had ended it.

He had killed her.

That memory ran through Obi-Wan's mind over and over again. Obi-Wan still hadn't quite accepted the fact that Anakin had killed her.

'You're going to be the death of me.' She had constantly told the Knight.

"The Force sure has an odd sense of humor." Obi-Wan muttered, slipping deeper into her pillows. She was just about to close her eyes and rest when the Cruiser abruptly jolted, causing Obi-Wan to jerk and nearly fall out of the bed. "Son of a-What the Force is going on?!" She growled when the Cruiser trembled again. She slowly sat up, ignoring her body's protests and turned so that she could slip out of the bed. She didn't get far when the Cruiser suddenly dropped out of hyperspace, sending Obi-Wan flying out of the bed and crashing into the ground.

Excruciating pain flared to life once again and Obi-Wan bit back a scream as she lay on the ground. Curling into herself, Obi-Wan furiously blinked away tears that threatened to fall. Her whole being was in pain! She felt as though something were ripping her apart from the inside out! For a few moments, Obi-Wan remained still. As soon as the pain became bearable, she began moving again.

And that was when she felt it.

A new Force presence entering the Cruiser.

Obi-Wan automatically stiffened in shock.

A presence she knew well.

"I haven't felt that presence in a long, long, time..." She murmured to herself, delicately picking herself up and off of the floor. "How...?" She was about to ask when the door to her room hissed open, revealing the darkly cloaked being she had sensed. For a moment, there was silence as they stared at one another.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The being greeted, his voice low and smooth. The figure raised a hand and pulled back his hood. Obi-Wan quickly studied the long, black hair flowed over his shoulders, and intense blue eyes locked gazes with Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan blinked, then blinked again. Surely this was just her imagination. This man, who had been dead for many years, could not be standing right in front of her. No, that was impossible. Because he looked like a young twenty and eight year old male when he had died at an older age than that.

But the broken circle branded in his cheek gave his identity away.

Obi-Wan breathed.

* * *

 ** _-CW-_**

Anakin sped through the Cruiser, slicing every Droid that tried to get in his way. After Ahsoka had called him and told him the Sith's plan, he had left Cody in charge and rushed off to the Medical Center. He only hoped he would reach it in time. He felt the ominous presence of the Sith closing the distance between him and Obi-Wan, which pushed Anakin to run faster. His grip tightened on his saber as he scowled. He wouldn't allow that Sith to harm Obi-Wan! And if the Sith so much as touched Obi-Wan, Anakin wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

He knew what he was feeling was unJedi-like, but Obi-Wan had become a very important person to Anakin. Especially after his Mother's death. If anything happened to Obi-Wan...Anakin didn't know what he would do.

"Hang on, Obi-Wan." He whispered to himself, somehow knowing the Sith had reached Obi-Wan before he could.

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

Obi-Wan was silent as she stared at the Sith. Her mind was spinning from all the information she had just learned. Obi-Wan found that what he had told her was difficult for her to grasp, but the proof was standing right before her.

' _Can this get any more confusing?'_ She wondered to herself, mulling over what he had said.

"You must understand, Obi-Wan, this is not something to be taken lightly." A look of concern briefly flashed across the Sith's expression.

"No, indeed." Obi-Wan agreed. "But what you are asking..."

"It is possible." The man cut in before Obi-Wan could continue. "As you can see-" He gestured to himself. "I have done it."

Obi-Wan bit the inside of her cheek. "What you are asking is too risky."

The Sith rolled his eyes. "Since when has that ever stopped you?"

"Have you thought of the consequences this can bring?" Obi-Wan shot back at him. He gave her a bored look.

"I have and I decided it was a risk I was willing to take. You know it is one you are willing to take as well, Obi-Wan. I can tell."

Obi-Wan glared, but the look didn't faze the Sith. After a moment, Obi-Wan relented, heaving a tired sigh. The Sith immediately straightened. Something wasn't right, he could sense it. Eyeing Obi-Wan, he noted how tired, weary, and drained she appeared. Her eyes, however, told a different story. One that spoke of pain, grief, and torment. Hidden behind those eyes, was the determination and the bright flame he was used to seeing in his time. But, it appeared to him, that the Obi-Wan he had known was now hidden behind those eyes, locked away, never to return. Perhaps what he was suggesting would do Obi-Wan some good. He knew it would be difficult for her at first, but she would eventually adapt to it.

"I will go." Obi-Wan's soft voice broke the silence that hung over them. "But...I don't know how far I can go in the condition I'm in."

The Sith smirked. "Your Jedi friends believe I'm here to kidnap you, so," He moved forward. "Up you go."

Obi-Wan's eyes comically widened as he lifted her up with no trouble and dashed out of the door.

"What in the _blazes_ do you think you're doing!?"

He only grinned in response.

"Kidnapping you. What else?"

* * *

 ** _-CW-_**

"Put me down!"

Anakin felt his heart nearly skip a beat when Obi-Wan's voice drifted down the corridor to him.

"Obi-Wan!" He swerved around a corner and stopped dead. There was the Sith Ahsoka had spotted earlier, with Obi-Wan. The Sith was tall, about the same height as himself, with long black hair that matched his clothing, and piercing blue eyes that struck Anakin as vaguely familiar. The Sith had two sabers strapped to the belt he wore, one Anakin recognized as Obi-Wan's. At his cry, both the Sith and Obi-Wan whipped their heads to look at him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, shifting in the Sith's hold. She grimaced when the movement pained her shoulder. The Sith raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan then looked up at Anakin.

"So, you are the infamous Skywalker I've heard so much about." The Sith seemed to smirk at this. "Here to rescue Obi-Wan?" He tightened his hold on the woman. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that."

"Let Obi-Wan go." Anakin growled at the Sith through clenched teeth. The dark haired man shook his head.

"No can do, _Skywalker._ I have need of Obi-Wan." The Sith raised a hand and sent a powerful Force Wave at Anakin, sending the Knight staggering back. "But you are welcome to follow...If you can keep up." With that, the Sith sprinted away.

Anakin felt his anger towards the Sith rising but immediately stomped it down. His anger wouldn't help Obi-Wan. He quickly scrambled to his feet and flew after the Sith. He caught sight of the Sith's dark cape fluttering around a corner and rounded it to find the man making his way to the Hangar.

Anakin raised his arm and called through his wrist-com,

"Ahsoka! The Sith has Obi-Wan!"

"Master?" Came the worried reply and he felt Ahsoka's concern flowing through the Force.

"I need you to cut him off before he reaches the Hangar!" Anakin ordered.

"Yes, Master!"

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Onyx arrived to the Hangar only to see something that was most peculiar to them. The Hangar looked...different. The lights were dim, it was deathly silent, and the atmosphere was cold, but that wasn't what caught their attention. What did was the fact that everything in the hangar appeared to be floating, as though there was no gravity. There were no Clones in sight and there was an odd black and purple light emanating in the center of the room. To Anakin, it looked to be a mini-black hole. But that was impossible.

A low, melodious, laugh resonated through the hangar and their eyes swerved over to see the Sith standing on a ramp above them.

"Strange, isn't it?" The Sith rhetorically questioned, leaping down to stand before the black and purple light. He was still holding Obi-Wan, who appeared to have lost consciousness. Her head bobbed slightly before rolling to the side and resting against the Sith's shoulder. For a moment, there was a brief difference in the Sith's countenance as he peered down at the woman. Anakin narrowed his eyes. That look in the Sith's eyes... It was...caring? It quickly vanished when the Sith looked back at them. "Being frozen in time."

"What?" Ahsoka and Onyx chimed, looking around. It was then they noticed how nothing appeared to be moving. The crates and objects floating in the air were in the exact same spot as before, not once moving an inch. "Impossible!"

"Yet possible." The Sith said. "You see, this here, is a rift in time."

"A portal?" Ahsoka breathed. The dark haired man cocked his head to the side.

"In a manner of speaking." He told her.

"You broke the Law of Time!" Onyx accusingly stated, staring at the Sith with wide eyes. The Sith's gaze landed on him, and Onyx fought the urge to hide behind Ahsoka. This Sith struck Onyx as very familiar, though he didn't know why. He felt as though he knew this man, yet at the same time, he didn't. He shifted uneasily under the Sith's gaze before the Sith returned his attention to Anakin.

"I'm afraid I must go now." He flashed them a mysterious smile. "Say goodbye to your precious Obi-Wan. I'm afraid I have to take her with me."

"Where do you think you're going?" Anakin growled, ready to lunge at the man. He would not take Obi-Wan with him! Not if he could help it!

"Back to the past." The Sith replied, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "But those are just minor details. I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore." He was now standing before the swirling lights, ready to jump in. "But don't worry," He said, turning back to give them one last, knowing, look. "I'm sure we will meet again."

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded to know. The Sith paused long enough to answer.

"Xanatos DuCrion. Now if you will excuse me, I must take my leave." And with that, he vanished into the portal.

"Don't let him get away!" Anakin grabbed hold of Onyx, flinging the boy onto his back, and leaped over to where the Sith had once stood. Ahsoka followed her Master, and the three stood before the strange lights. A tremor in the Force told Anakin that they didn't have much time before the rift would seal itself up again and cease to be, trapping Obi-Wan in the past.

"Master?" Ahsoka looked up at Anakin, clearly wanting to follow the Sith and rescue Obi-Wan. Anakin hesitated for a split second, looking to Onyx then Ahsoka, both were staring at him with expectant looks.

"Ahsoka, Onyx, I want you to hold onto me." He sternly told them. "Do _not_ let go no matter what. We don't know if this Sith was telling the truth, and we don't know if this is really a portal, but if it is, it would be easy for us to get lost in separate times. We can't allow that to happen, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka answered, Onyx nodding his little head.

"Can we go?" He asked, his voice wavering. Anakin found himself giving Onyx a comforting pat on the head.

"We'll find Obi-Wan, Onyx. Don't worry." He assured the boy. "Now, up you go." Anakin lifted Onyx up and jumped into the swirling light, Ahsoka jumping in after him and grabbing hold of his hand when Anakin reached out to her.

They found themselves plummeting through a wormhole of sorts. The distinct blue color of the wormhole blinded the three as they continued to fall, causing each of them to squeeze their eyes shut. But the light was so bright that they could still see it behind closed eyes. Ahsoka clutched her Master's hand, afraid she might accidentally let go and tumble into a different time. They were suddenly sent through a whirlwind of sorts. The rough wind sent the three Jedi flying everywhere, dragging them down then throwing them back up.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried when the force of the Tunnel started yanking her away from Onyx and Anakin.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin blindly reached out when Ahsoka was tugged away and sent flailing down.

"Sister!" Onyx exclaimed, opening his eyes in slits to find Ahsoka tumbling away from them.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin felt his Padawan's Signature vanish and felt fear run through him when he realized that he had just lost Ahsoka. Who knew what time she could be in! Would he ever find her? How would they locate Ahsoka? But before his panicked mind could ponder over these questions, Anakin struck his head against something solid. Dazed, Anakin loosened his hold on Onyx. The further he fell, the more lightheaded Anakin became. The last thing the Knight heard was Onyx's frightened cry then all went dark.

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

 _ **/22 Years Earlier.../**_

"Well...This is some fine mess we've gotten ourselves into." Jedi Master Tahl huffed softly as she was roughly shoved into a dank, dark, cell. Seating herself on the floor, Tahl gestured for her companion to join her. Slowly but surely, the young boy painfully shuffled closer before carefully easing himself down to sit beside her. Concerned, Tahl wrapped a protective arm around the teen. "Are you hurt badly?" She asked him.

"No." Came the automatic response. Tahl raised an eyebrow, daring the boy to lie to her again. The boy returned the gaze but it wasn't long before he gave in. "It hurts a bit."

"A bit?" The eyebrow rose higher.

"Alright...A lot." came the whispered truth. Tahl felt guilt stab at her heart when the boy curled against her, trembling from the pain he was in.

"Oh, Obi...I'm so sorry..." She whispered against his hair, cradling the boy closer to herself.

"Not...your fault..." The muffled reply caused Tahl to shake her head in disbelief. She would never understand this child. He was too compassionate for her liking. He would never tell anyone how he felt unless he was asked his opinion, but even then, he would cover up how he truly felt. Even she had a difficult time reading the boy. Seeing as it was a bit too dark to see, Tahl couldn't assess his injuries.

"Yes, it is." Tahl told him, continuing before he could object. "I dragged you into this. I had you disobey your Master because you were worried I might do something I'd regret..."

"But-"

"Hush, Obi." Tahl gently told him. "I know this is true. You are too caring for your own good, child, but...I am grateful you followed." She admitted, letting her head fall back against the stone wall of the cell. "If you hadn't, I would have killed him...But instead, I hurt you."

"Master Tahl, I won't say that it isn't your fault, but what's done is done...It's all in the past...No need to worry about it anymore."

Tahl ruffled his hair. To her surprise, he had already forgiven her. That was another trait the boy had. He was quick to forgive and forget. "I do hope that idiot of a Master you have will find us soon. You'll need those wounds treated soon."

The boy tiredly nodded against her shoulder. Tahl was about to shift her attention to study the cell when she felt him stiffen. Alert, Tahl whipped her head back towards him.

"What is it?" She asked, thinking his wounds were paining him more than they should. Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

"There's someone here." The boy ominously stated, slowly sitting up. Tahl also straightened, tuning her senses to Force-scan the room. There was someone indeed in the cell with them, but whether they were friend or foe, she couldn't tell. Their presence was skillfully hidden, so they had to be Force sensitive. It was then the two heard wheezing. Whoever was with them was injured.

"Obi!" Tahl made to stop the boy when he moved to see who was hurt but he shook his head. He cautiously approached the darkest part of the cell in front of them, using the Force to enhance his vision. He could see the faint outline of a person lying on the ground, supposedly unconscious. He moved closer, somehow knowing this person wasn't a threat to him. Not only that, but the Force was urging him to help this person. He could feel it protectively wrapping itself around the person, keeping them safe from harm. The moonlight streaming through the barred window allowed him to see who it was. What he saw caused the boy to gasp.

"Master Tahl!" He dropped to his knees beside the person, his hands hovering above them as though he were unsure if he should touch them or not. Tahl was immediately beside him.

"What is-Force!" Tahl quickly knelt down next to him, her fingers pressing under the unconscious person's jaw to find a pulse. "Their pulse is very weak and their Signature is very frail." She assessed, lifting up the person's cloak in order to see the extent of their wounds. Her eyes fell upon their shoulder. "Lightsaber wounds." She hissed in sympathy.

"This one went all the way through their shoulder." The boy cringed when he thought about how bad that had to hurt. He could see several other singes in the person's tunic where they had been struck by a lightsaber. "They have to be Jedi."

"How do you know that?" Tahl asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't...But...the Force is telling me I can trust them."

Tahl nodded her head. It wasn't surprising that he could tell just by the Force. He was very strong in the Force, she knew. Much to her amusement, he was almost one with the Unifying Force while his Master was strong in the Living Force. Oddly enough, it seemed to balance them both out. At least, in Tahl's opinion.

"There's something else..." The teen furrowed his brow. He could sense the person's pain as though it were his own. He knew they had powerful shields thrown up to protect themselves while unconscious, but he could feel the pain leaking through them. He burrowed deeper, gently rapping against the shields then skimming them to see if he could find what other wounds the person had. He was growing closer to the source, and when he did...

"Force!" He recoiled, almost falling against Tahl.

"What is it?" Tahl worriedly asked, reaching out to balance him.

"They have a wound in the Force, Master!"

Tahl's eyes widened. A wound in the Force was something to be taken seriously. It was lethal to Jedi to suffer a wound in the Force, seeing as Jedi were very close to the Force. Distantly, she wondered how this person could have come to suffer such a wound. It was difficult for a wound in the Force to occur, unless the Jedi had experienced a highly traumatic experience.

She felt the boy beside her raise his head, leaning over the person.

"They are waking up."

A soft groan emitted from the person's lips before their body was racked with harsh coughs. Once the fit was through, they slumped back against the ground.

"Whe...Where am I?" A quiet, accented, voice questioned. The accent and voice, Tahl found, sounded very familiar. Actually, the person's Signature told Tahl that she knew this person from somewhere. But where was the question. Shrugging aside her curiosity, Tahl focused on keeping the person laying down.

"Stay still." She told them, when the person started to rise.

"Who...?"

"I am Jedi Master Tahl," Tahl introduced herself, feeling the person stiffen beneath her hand. There was a flicker of shock and disbelief that coursed through the Force, but it vanished so quickly that Tahl questioned whether she had felt it or not. "And this is Padawan Kenobi."

"Kenobi!?" The person repeated, their voice laced with confusion. "Impossible!"

"What is?" Tahl asked, narrowing her eyes. This person...They were so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time! It was irking the Master that she couldn't recognize the Force Signature of this person!

"Oh...Wait..." The person whispered. "He...He actually...did it?"

' _He must have if I'm here...'_

Padawan Kenobi frowned when he heard the unfamiliar thought in his mind. Where had that come from? It certainly wasn't his, and it wasn't his Master's voice.

The stranger relaxed. "Where...Where are...we?" They breathed out.

"Lyrac." Tahl answered.

"Ludion facility then?"

"Aye." Tahl answered. "Could you give me your name?"

They hesitated for a split moment then replied, "Jaina."

To which Tahl quickly responded, "You're lying."

"You're hiding your presence," Kenobi said aloud. "Why?"

"You wouldn't...believe...me if I...told you..."

"Is there a reason we wouldn't?" Tahl asked. "I feel as though I know you..."

"Oh, you most...certainly...do." The injured person wheezed. "We met...a long...time ago..."

"A long time ago?" Tahl repeated, amused. "You can't be older than twenty-four."

"How...kind...of you...to say...so."

"How old are you then?" Kenobi found himself asking, mentally berating himself for asking such a question.

"Thirty...four..."

"I was only ten years off." Tahl muttered. "So, will you give me your name?"

"No."

"Why?" Kenobi asked.

No answer. The wheezing continued as they struggled to keep their breathing steady. Kenobi watched as the stranger clenched their fists against the pain they were in. He hated it. Seeing others in pain. Being in pain was terrible, but it was torture to watch others in pain. At least, for him it was. He couldn't stand seeing others in pain and even though he didn't know this person-though the Force strongly telling him that he did- he felt sorry they had to be in so much pain. Both emotional and physical. For reasons unknown to him, he could tell this person had just gone through some sort of emotional shock. He himself had suffered such a thing. The first time being when he had to kill for the first time. Then Melida/Daan happened... He shook his head to keep from remembering what he had gone through while on that planet.

Tahl frowned deeply, studying the person. They had their hood up, covering their face, and were doing their best to keep their identity from being discovered by hiding their Signature. Each time she tried to discover who they were by searching their Signature, she would find herself being deflected or run into a shield of some sort. Frustrated, Tahl sat back.

"Is there a reason you are hiding your identity from us?" She decided to ask, knowing they were doing it on purpose.

"Should my...identity...be discovered...it...could...be...problematic..."

"Problematic?" Tahl scoffed. "We are already in a bind as it is." She pointed out, gesturing to the cell they were in.

"That may...be...true...But...you have a friend...who is...coming...to rescue you..."

"How do you know?"

"...He will...be captured..."

"What?" Now they were confused.

"And...it will...be about...a couple...hours before...you can escape..."

"How do you know this?" Tahl demanded to know.

"You will...find that I...know many things..." The stranger rasped.

"Do you know me?" Tahl asked. Both she and the stranger knew the meaning beneath her question and to Tahl's surprise, the stranger answered,

"I know you are...Tahl Uvain...And you are training...Bant Eerin...Who is Obi-Wan's...best friend...And that you...and Qui-Gon Jinn...Were sent here to stop...a rebellion...which failed because...of a betrayal...and the government...system failed...now...the people...are rioting...against the royal house..." They paused for a moment to regain their breath, wincing and grinding their teeth when pain seared through them.

"Anyone could have discovered that." Tahl argued.

"True...But...There is...one thing...I know...that few others do..."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Obi-Wan...You were given...a rock...on your thirteenth...birthday."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock and even Tahl was surprised.

"It was from the River...on Qui-Gon's...birth planet..."

"How do you know this?" Obi-Wan wanted to know, clutching the pocket he had placed the rock in. The stranger's chest rattled when they laughed softly.

"I know...many...things..." They mysteriously said. "You...are fourteen...correct?"

"Almost fifteen." Obi-Wan said.

"Then...Melida/Daan...has already happened."

Obi-Wan stiffened, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Who are you?"

"Why don't...you see...for yourself?"

"I will." Tahl answered for both herself and Obi-Wan. She was about to dive into their Force Signature when the stranger warned,

"I must tell you...It will...come out...as a...shock to both of you."

"No matter." Tahl dismissively said and closed her eyes to concentrate on the Signature. The shields she had encountered before fell away, allowing her to delve deeper. The Force was very strong with this person, Tahl found. In fact, the Force and the person seemed to be as one. She also found that she was no longer being deflected. The warmth she was greeted with struck Tahl as familiar once again and soon enough...Tahl found what she was looking for.

For a moment...Tahl was silent, not quite believing what she had found. But the proof was right before her eyes.

' _Impossible!'_ Tahl thought to herself, checking the Signature once again.

No...It couldn't be...There was no way...

Tahl's eyes snapped open at the same time Obi-Wan's did.

"You're me!?" He exclaimed at the same time Tahl said,

"Obi-Wan?!"

* * *

 ** _-CW-_**

 ** _Welp, there you have it! Third chapter done! Several more to go! I hope it was okay._**


	4. Jaina's Tale

_**Fourth Chapter up now! Hopefully, it's good. Tahl and young Padawan Kenobi have discovered Obi-Wan's identity. This startling discovery, of course, comes as a shock to both Jedi. In this Chapter, the three Jedi await their rescue even though Obi-Wan, or 'Jaina,' already knows the rescue won't go as planned.**_

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

"I wish I could say it was impossible..." Tahl whispered. "But the Force tells me it is true."

"How is this possible?" Padawan Obi-Wan wanted to know, still unable to accept the fact that he was sitting by his older self. After having discovered that the stranger was in fact, Obi-Wan Kenobi, from several years in the future, his older self had lowered her hood since they had no reason to hide anymore. Tahl could immediately see the strong resemblance between young Obi-Wan and the older Obi-Wan. Both had the same color hair, only the older one had a darker reddish tint to her's. Both had the same, unique, blue eyes, and the same facial structure. The only difference was that one was a boy and one was a girl, and the older Obi-Wan appeared more mature, her soft features sharper than the younger Obi-Wan. She also appeared much more powerful and battle-worn. Her hands were calloused from the overuse of her saber, Tahl could tell, and her lithe body was shaped from however many battles she had fought and years of Jedi Training. Despite these differences, Tahl knew for certain that this was the Obi-Wan Kenobi she knew and loved.

Padawan Kenobi found himself staring at the female Jedi. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. This person...really was him? No...But the Force was never wrong.

He blinked a few times, unsure of what to think about this. He had so many questions...But there was one he definitely wanted answered. Without thinking, Obi-Wan blurted out,

"Why are you a girl?"

The older Obi-Wan chuckled. "That...would...be...the fault of your...Master."

"Qui-Gon?" Tahl and young Obi-Wan glanced at each other.

"Oh, yes...Definitely...his...fault."

"Can I ask why?" Obi-Wan asked, his curiosity peaked. He was still a little shocked that he was staring at his older self, but the Force was helping him to kind of accept that startling fact. Key words-kind of. It would take him a while...

"Well..." the older Obi-Wan began, unsure as to whether she should or not. "Let us...just say...that Qui-Gon can be...rather cruel...while on missions..." She paused for a moment, as though a thought had just struck over. "Then again...I can be an idiot..." She mused.

"Now I'm interested." Tahl shifted so that she was comfortable, taking off her cloak and bundling it up. When she finished, Tahl carefully eased it under the older Obi-Wan's head.

"Thank-you...Master Tahl..."

"Just call me Tahl." Tahl quickly corrected her. "What should we call you? We can't go around calling you Obi-Wan when we have..." She trailed off, indicating to the Padawan seated beside her.

"Jaina...You can call me...Jaina."

' _I always liked that name.'_ The voice in Obi-Wan's mind murmured. He tilted his head. That voice sounded like the older Obi-Wan's. It made him wonder if it was because they were the same person, only one was from the present, or his older self's past, and one was from the future. That could be a problem, though. If they were connected...It could become very confusing.

"Alright, Jaina. Do continue your tale seeing as we have time to spare."

"Very well..." Obi-Wan, now dubbed Jaina, nodded. She would have to be careful whenever she spoke about the future. She couldn't give away too much information, but Jaina didn't see any harm in telling them this story. As long as she didn't give them all of the details, it would be fine. "Qui-Gon and I were...called in...by the Council." She started, pausing for a moment when her shoulder abruptly flared in pain. Tahl and Obi-Wan instinctively used the Force to ease her pain, earning a grateful look from Jaina. "We were sent to discover...rumors we had heard about a certain...ally...of ours was constructing illegal weapons and selling them...to an enemy of the Jedi." Jaina continued, Tahl and Obi listening closely. "We found an underground facility..." A brief wheeze. The pain was less than before, but Jaina was still struggling. "And infiltrated it...Qui-Gon and I split up, hoping to cover...more ground then reunite at a rendezvous point before the enemy...noticed. I found some interesting weaponry...and unique? experiments they had been conducting before joining...up with Qui-Gon."

Obi rested himself against Tahl, who wrapped her arm around the boy in a motherly manner. Jaina gave a soft smile at the sight, a pang of longing tugging at her heart. Oh, how she longed to be young again. Naive little Obi-Wan who had his Master and Tahl, a Father and a Mother, by his side...

But that was a life she would never live again. It was a life Jaina swore she would ensure this Obi would live. It wouldn't hurt to save Tahl from Balog or Qui-Gon, would it?

There was one thing she knew for certain. It would mean sacrificing her own future in order to make sure the three of them would live a better life. At least, better than the one she had lived. Obi would be happy...Up until they met Anakin.

Jaina could never bear remembering those times. She had thought that after all the years she had been with Qui-Gon, that nothing could ever break their familial-like bond. Oh, how wrong she was. The moment Qui-Gon had met Anakin, she had been cast aside just like she had been before. It had taken her nearly sacrificing herself to save Qui-Gon for him to accept her as a Padawan. All that, tossed aside for the Chosen One. A slave boy from Tatooine. Jaina hated to admit it, but she had always been somewhat bitter towards Anakin because of that, but she would strive to get over it.

Banishing the memories from her mind, Jaina focused on her tale. "We had met up in the room where...they held most of the experiments...Being the curious Padawan I was then...I snooped around and analysed each experiment...But there was one that caught my eye."

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Obi-Wan walked across the ramp he and his Master had agreed to meet on, his eyes never leaving the numerous experiments beneath him. The Illuma were creating all sorts of weapons made with illegal substances most likely smuggled from planets that were cut off from the Republic. So...It was as he suspected. The Illumarans were traitors to the Republic. Did this surprise him? Not at all._

 _"Obi-Wan!"_

 _The Padawan jerked his head up to find his Master approaching him, having just entered the room from the floor above._

 _"Master."_

 _Qui-Gon dipped his head in greeting. "What have you found?"_

 _Obi-Wan gestured to the experiments scattered throughout the room. "I've discovered many things, Master. The Illumaran are indeed constructing illegal weapons against the orders of the Republic."_

 _"This is troubling." Qui-Gon remarked, checking his chrono. "Mace and Billaba should arrive soon." he said to no one in particular, glancing up at the security cameras. Obi-Wan had made sure to disconnect them just long enough for them to investigate the facility, but their time was running out. They would need to leave soon. He returned his attention to Obi-Wan. "Did you find what the Council wanted?"_

 _Obi-Wan raised a hand, slowly uncurling his fingers to reveal the small black data-chip he held. "I did and much more." He added with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Qui-Gon smirked and rolled his eyes._

 _"Always one to think ahead, Obi-Wan. I do hope you managed to stay out of trouble."_

 _"Trouble, Master? Me?" Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm afraid it is you who attracts trouble, not I."_

 _"Really?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at this._

 _"Oh, yes." Obi-Wan nodded. "Anywhere you go, trouble seems to follow. Sadly, I always end up being warped into whatever trouble you've managed to stir." He finished in all seriousness, shaking his head in the end._

 _"Insolent Padawan." Qui-Gon huffed as they made their way across the ramp. Obi-Wan grinned when he spotted something in the corner of his eye. It was one of the experiments located just beneath the ramp. It was a large glass tank, almost like a bacta tank only much bigger, and it was full of a red, bubbling liquid. An extremely red liquid. His curiosity peaked, Obi-Wan edged closer to the edge of the ramp, hoping to get a better look at it. He must have missed it while examining the others.  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon quietly called, wondering what had captured his Padawan's attention. Glancing down, he found Obi-Wan staring at the red tank below. He shook his head. What was so interesting about a red tank? _

_Obi-Wan leaned a little further, gripping the railing in order not to slip and fall. There was something about this experiment that seemed to interest him. It was unnamed, for one, unlike the other experiments, and there was no information table in front of it that told what the Experiment did. Well, there was a sign...but it read,_

 **UNKNOWN-**

 **Failed Experiment with unexpected results...  
Stay away. **

_This peaked his interest even more. What could these 'unexpected results' include?_

 _"Master, what do you think this is?" Obi-Wan inquired, turning his head to face his Master, who stood a safe distance away. Qui-Gon only shrugged._

 _"Force knows, Obi-Wan, and I am not sure I wish to find out."_

 _Obi-Wan bit his lip. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle not knowing what these unexpected results included. Once he left the facility, he would be constantly wondering about the experiment._

 _"I do believe we should leave, Obi-Wan, before we are discovered." His Master's voice sounded from nearby. Obi-Wan started and snapped his head up to see his Master standing right next to him._

 _"Of course." Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed, pulling away from the railing. Qui-Gon, hearing the reluctance, sighed._

 _"Obi-Wan, if you wish to discover what the experiment is, why don't you go down there and find out?"_

 _Obi-Wan looked at him, incredulous. "Truly?"_

 _"No, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon sarcastically answered. "I did not just say that you could-"_

 _But Obi-Wan wasn't listening. He was already heading for the stairs nearby. "Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon immediately followed, glaring at his Padawan in exasperation. He would have to find a way to help Obi-Wan control his curiosity. "One of these days, Obi-Wan, you are going to get yourself into trouble." He muttered under his breath looking up to find his Padawan had come to an abrupt stop just in front of the stairs. "Padawan?" Qui-Gon questioned, following Obi-Wan's gaze. He raised an eyebrow, raising his gaze to look at his Padawan before eyeing the stairs. "Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?"_

 _"That step, Master..." Obi-Wan said, pointing to the first step. "There's something wrong with it."_

 _"Wrong?" Qui-Gon examined the step, trying to see what it was Obi-Wan had, but he could see nothing wrong with the step. "Are you certain, Obi-Wan?"_

 _"Look at it, Master-" Obi-Wan started to explain but Qui-Gon would have none of it. Obi-Wan was too careful for his liking. He would need to teach him that sometimes it was necessary to step out of your comfort zone and take risks while on missions._

 _"Do go on, Obi-Wan." He gave the young man a push, sending Obi-Wan stumbling down the stairs. "We haven't all day."_

 _"Master!" Obi-Wan exclaimed._

 _"Padawan!" Qui-Gon returned, effectively stunning Obi-Wan to silence. The Padawan blinked at him and Qui-Gon had to smother a smirk. "Now come here."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Come here, Padawan." Qui-Gon sternly told him, pointing to the step. Obi-Wan sighed and started ascending the stairs, not bothering to hide his unwillingness to comply with his Master's order. It was amusing for Qui-Gon to watch Obi-Wan trudge up the stairs, carefully putting one foot on the step before placing his whole weight on it, as if testing each of them to see if they would crumble underneath him. Once Obi-Wan was one step away from the supposedly 'broken' step, he stopped. Qui-Gon shook his head. "Come now, Padawan."  
_

 _"Master," Obi-Wan looked down to find that he was standing right about the unknown experiment. Could the step be a trap? It was wider than the other steps...Wide enough for someone to fall through. "I don't think it is a good idea."_

 _"Obi-Wan. It is just a step." Qui-Gon reasoned. Obi-Wan chewed his lower lip. He didn't want to disobey his Master...but then again, he didn't want to set off any alarms or fall into the experiment...He heaved a sigh._

 _"If anything happens, Master, I blame you." Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon and set his foot down onto the last step before planting his left beside his right. He closed his eyes, expecting something to happen._

 _Nothing did. He opened them to see Qui-Gon giving him his famous who-was-right look._

 _"What did I tell you, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest. Obi-Wan was going to answer when he felt the stair shift underneath him._

 _"Master..." He called in a wary tone. Just as he feared, the stair collapsed sending the Padawan plummeting down. Obi-Wan gave a sharp cry when he felt himself drop before he was engulfed by the red tank below._

 _" **Obi-Wan**!" Qui-Gon shouted, rushing to the edge in time to see Obi-Wan disappear into the bubbling, vibrant red, tank. He ignored the alarms that started shrieking throughout the compound, keeping his gaze fixed on the tank in stunned disbelief, watching the large waves of red fluid splash over the side. He stood still, waiting, hardly breathing at all, watching for any sign of his Padawan._

 _Obi-Wan never surfaced._

 _"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon flung himself over the railing, dropping to the ground and rushing over to the tank. The red was too thick for him to see anything. On the brink of panic, Qui-Gon stood back and raised his lightsaber, igniting the emerald green blade. He flung it towards the tank, the blade spiraling through the air and shattering the glass tank then returning to its wielder's hand. The red liquid came pouring out, soaking Qui-Gon's boots, but the Jedi didn't care. He was too busy searching for any sign of Obi-Wan. He ran to whatever was left of the tank, peering over the edge to find that there was more of the strange, liquidy, substance coating the bottom._

 _It was only a few moments, but to Qui-Gon, it felt like ages before a hand broke through the surface of the fluid, followed by a head. Qui-Gon slumped over in relief, watching Obi-Wan cough and sputter for a moment._

 _"Master! Are you trying to kill me!?" Obi-Wan shrieked._

 _Wait...Shrieked?_

 _Qui-Gon raised his head to look at Obi-Wan. His voice..._

 _"I couldn't move! I couldn't swim! I could have drowned!" Obi-Wan continued in a high pitch tone._

 _Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. Was it just him, or had his Padawan's hair miraculously grown several inches?_

 _"Obi-Wan..." He slowly addressed his Padawan. "What is wrong with your voice?"_

 _"What!? I just barely drowned and the first thing you ask is what's wrong with my voice!?" The sixteen year old couldn't believe what he was hearing!_

 _"Obi-Wan, I think..." Qui-Gon reached down and wrapped his hand around his Padawan's wrist, lifting the teen up and out of the tank. Once out, Obi-Wan shrugged his Jedi robe off._

 _"I can't believe you." Obi-Wan stated, then blinked, slowly raising a hand to his throat. What the heck was wrong with his voice? "I sound like a girl!" He clasped a hand over his mouth, raising his eyes to meet Qui-Gon's shocked azure orbs. For several moments, Qui-Gon said nothing, staring at his Padawan. Obi-Wan shifted, a little nervous as he lowered his hand. "Master...Is everything alright?" He slowly asked. _

" _Well...This is...strange." Was all his Master uttered. Obi-Wan blinked, fixing his Master with a furious glare._

 _"Honestly, Master? That is all you have to say?" _

_"Well, if you took a look at your own reflection, you'd understand!" Qui-Gon shot back._

 _"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan's blue-grey orbs flickered towards the ground, staring at his reflection in the red liquid. His eyes slowly widened in horror when he took in the long, chocolaty-red hair that fell over his shoulders, the interesting new build of his body, and the feminine features he now had. "Oh, Force...Oh, dear Force!" He staggered back, shaking his head in denial. He looked at his hands, now much smaller than before, noting the longer nails he had. He looked to have shrunk too!_

 _Qui-Gon took a step forward, reaching out to calm Obi-Wan, though he himself was still unsure of what to think about this situation. Right now, Obi-Wan needed to be calmed, seeing as he was about ready to have a full-out panic attack. "Now, Obi-Wan, I'm sure we'll-"_

 _Obi-wan spun around to face Qui-Gon. "Master! What do I do? How can I go on like this!? This is humiliating! Downright sick of those Illumarans! How dare they!" He-now she?-sporadically breathed. "What am I going to do!?"_

 _And there he went. Qui-Gon felt his shoulders drop as his Padawan frantically paced about the area, his-her?-His?- hands fisted in his-or her-hair._

 _"This is unbelievable! Why!? Force, whatever did I do to deserve this!? How can I face my friends? What do I say!?"_

 _And that was how the Illumaran's found them. Obi-Wan angrily ranting in a high pitched voice while Qui-Gon helplessly watched his Padawan on the sidelines. And that, was how they ended up being captured and thrown into a pit to be eaten by a mutant rancor..._

 _But that was a story for another time._

* * *

 _ **-CW-**_

By the end of Jaina's story, Tahl was snorting with laughter. "Oh, only you, Obi...Only you!"

Obi-Wan gave her a look that stated he was most certainly _not_ amused. "How did Qui-Gon handle it?" Obi-Wan asked. Jaina had just opened her mouth to respond when Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"Wait, you were 16!?"

"Yes. Almost seveteen." Jaina nodded, wondering what the issue was. Obi-Wan gave Tahl a horrified look.

"I have about 3 years left..." He announced in a foreboding manner.

"I'll have you know...Being a woman has its perks." Jaina gave him the trademark smile Obi-Wan was famous for. Tahl shook her head.

"One Obi-Wan is hard enough. What are we to do with two? And how do we explain this to the others?"

Here, Jaina became serious.

"No one else can know who I am. It would jeopardize my mission."

"What of Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked. Jaina was silent.

"I would...rather avoid him...if that is possible."

"What?!" Tahl gasped.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked. Jaina shook her head.

"Reasons." Was all she gave as an explanation. "As much as I would like to avoid him, I do believe-"

A door slammed nearby. "-that he is about to join us."

The cell door opened and Qui-Gon was shoved inside. The guards snarled as they turned and walked out of the cell. Qui-Gon said nothing as he watched the cell door slam close, the *bang* it created echoing throughout the dank prison. He turned and spotted Obi-Wan with Tahl, both kneeling side-by-side, staring up at him in surprise.

"Tahl, Obi-Wan." He strode over to them, scanning each of them for any injuries. Tahl shook her head.

"I'm fine, Qui." She assured him and Qui-Gon turned his attention to Obi-Wan.

"I'm alright." His Padawan said and Tahl gave him a disapproving gaze.

"Obi, if you lie one more time, I swear I'm going to cuff you."

Concern flickered in Qui-Gon's azure eyes as he knelt before his apprentice, grasping the teen's shoulders. When Obi-Wan flinched at the contact, Qui-Gon loosened his grip, feeling the faint pain his apprentice was in swimming through the bond.

"Where are you hurt, Obi-Wan?" He asked, tilting Obi-Wan's head to the side so he could take a look at the burn marring his apprentice's neck.

"Just a few burns here and there, Master. Nothing else."

"Obi-Wan." Tahl's voice held a warning edge to it and Obi-Wan quickly added,

"And a few cuts."

Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow, catching sight of the large cut on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Define 'cut.'

Obi-Wan only shrugged and Qui-Gon turned his apprentice around to look at his back. He closed his eyes when he saw the tears in Obi-Wan's shirt and the angry red marks decorating the teen's back.

"They whipped you." His voice wavered slightly as the Jedi Master struggled to keep himself collected.

"It's alright, Master." Obi-Wan softly told him, turning back around and pulling his cloak tighter around him.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon apologized, gently pulling his apprentice into an embrace.

"It wasn't your fault, Master." Obi-Wan objected, shaking his head against his Master's shoulder.

"He's right." Tahl softly uttered. "It was my fault."

Almost immediately, Obi-Wan pulled away from Qui-Gon, fervently shaking his head. "Master Tahl!"

"It's true, Obi. You know this." Tahl interrupted him. "If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan, I would have done something I would have regretted." Tahl sadly informed Qui-Gon, upset with herself.

"But you didn't, Master Tahl!"

Tahl only gave him a sad smile. "I didn't...But what was the price you paid for it? If I had stopped myself before, you wouldn't be in the condition you are in."

"Master..." Obi-Wan didn't know what to say to assure the Noorian woman. He looked to Qui-Gon for help, but his Master only shook his head, knowing Tahl wouldn't listen to reason until she had dealt with her guilt.

"Well...Once again, the three of us find ourselves in a little bit of a predicament." Qui-Gon said, trying to break the tenseness hanging in the air.

"Only this time, we aren't alone." Tahl said.

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan gave an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his neck.

"Master Tahl and I made a new friend, Master."

"A new friend, you say? Hopefully, this one is better than the other 'friends' you've made, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said, thinking back over the numerous 'friends' Obi-Wan had made during the year he'd been apprenticed to Qui-Gon.

"Well, Qui-Gon...There is something about this friend that is...How do we say?" Tahl wondered to herself, tapping her chin. How do you explain to your friend that you've met his Padawan from twenty or so years in the future? "It is...difficult to explain."

"Difficult?" Qui-Gon repeated, intrigued. "Now I am interested in meeting this 'friend' of yours. Where are they?" He glanced around the cell, but there was no one in sight.

"Right over theeere?" Obi-Wan pointed, prolonging the word 'there' when he found his older self missing. "Where'd she go?"

Tahl raised her head at Obi-Wan's question, her eyes raking the cell they were in, searching for Jaina.

"Jaina?" Tahl called, knowing the Jedi had hidden herself in the shadows. "Jaina, come out here, now."

"No, thank-you. I very much like it here, in my corner, thank-you very much." Came the reply.

"Ob-Jaina!" Tahl firmly called, her tone brooking no room for argument. "You will come here and introduce yourself this moment."

There was no response. Tahl exhaled deeply.

"Don't make come and get you, young lady."

Nothing.

"Alright." Tahl made to get up when she heard Jaina reluctantly shuffling over. The woman stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight to reveal that she had placed her hood over her head in order to hide her identity from Qui-Gon. Tahl shook her head, disapproving of the way Jaina was acting. Honestly, how difficult was it for her to say hello to her former Master? "Jaina..."

"So you are Obi-Wan's new friend." Qui-Gon said as a way of greeting, standing. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn."

The hooded woman gave a quiet chuckle. "I know who you are, Master Jinn."

"Oh? I'm afraid I do not know who you are." Qui-Gon apologetically said.

"Hm." The woman and Qui-Gon shook hands. "Jaina Kenobi."

This caught Qui-Gon's attention. "Kenobi?"

The woman lowered her hood, revealing her long chocolate-red hair and familiar blue-green eyes. Qui-Gon was struck with how much this woman resembled his Padawan. It made him wonder...

"Are you, perhaps, related to Obi-Wan?" He questioned, earning an amused look from the woman. Her eyes gave a familiar twinkle and her lips twitched upwards.

"That's the thing, Master." Obi-Wan spoke up, coming to stand beside the woman.

The two gestured to one another, tilting their heads in an identical manner.

"She is me."

"He is me."

Both the woman and Obi-Wan chimed. Qui-Gon blinked, looking from his Padawan to the woman in confusion. Had he heard them correctly?

"Obi-Wan. If you would not mind, please explain to me how it is possible for this woman to be you?" He slowly asked his Padawan.

"I don't know, Master, but we have proof that she is me." Was all Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon was not convinced. Obi-Wan and Jaina looked to one another.

"The rock." They said in unison, both digging in their pockets and pulling out the object they kept tucked inside their robes. As though they had choreographed the whole thing, Obi-Wan and Jaina extended their hands towards Qui-Gon, uncurling their fingers to reveal the blue riverstone that Qui-Gon had given them on their thirteenth birthday.

Qui-Gon stared at the river stone both held. They were the exact same one! It was impossible! His eyes snapped back to meet the woman's steady gaze. She kept her expression neutral, giving nothing away as she held his gaze. Those eyes...He would recognize those eyes anywhere. The same kindness, compassion, and determination flared in both his Padawan's and Jaina's unique blue orbs. A hidden fire blazed within them.

"I see..." Was all he managed to say, unable to wrap his mind around this unusual turn of events. "Yet...You are a woman."

"That was your fault."

"My fault?"

"A story for another time." Jaina dismissively said, waving a hand in the air. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. The way she held herself, her countenance...it was that of a soldier. Not only that, but her signature was very bright and she was strong in the Force. But it wasn't that that had caught his eye. It was the careful manner in which 'Jaina' moved. She was cautious. His Padawan only did that if he was hurt.

As if to prove what he had just noticed was true, Jaina gave a muted gasp of pain, her hand flying up to her shoulder. Tahl was instantly at her side, carefully easing her to the ground.

"You are straining yourself, Jaina." Tahl tsked, placing her crumpled robe underneath Jaina's head. Qui-Gon knelt down beside Tahl, concerned. "You are too injured to be moving around so much, young lady."

"It is nothing." Jaina tried to dismiss Tahl, but the Noorian would have none of it.

"Jaina, you bear a wound in the Force, you are going through emotional shock, and you are sporting a rather serious lightsaber injury. Need I say more?" Tahl rhetorically asked.

"No, no." Jaina shook her head, catching the look Qui-Gon was giving her. She quickly averted her eyes. In the future, she had always wished to see Qui-Gon again, but now that she was here...Jaina was having second thoughts.

"Obi-Jaina," Qui-Gon corrected himself. "What happened?"

Jaina looked away, staring at the window.

"I was betrayed." She whispered, and Qui-Gon's heart clenched when he heard the pain in her voice. There was also a sharp blast of fear that ran through him. She had been betrayed?

Xanatos.

The name came unbidden in his mind and Qui-Gon found himself hoping she hadn't been betrayed the same way he had been.

"By who?"

"My brother..." Jaina answered. Qui-Gon bowed his head. "He turned to the Dark Side...Raised his saber against me." Tears glimmered in her eyes. Obi-Wan and Tahl remained silent, somewhat shocked by this revelation. "I had been sent to kill him. We fought but..."

"But you couldn't." Qui-Gon knowingly guessed. "You couldn't because you loved him." He would know. He had loved Xanatos as a son...Then Xanatos turned against him and for what? Power and money.

"No." Jaina gave a mournful smile. "I couldn't bring myself to."

There was silence as the three Jedi digested this. Jaina settled further into Tahl's cloak, trying to find a comfortable position for her shoulder. A door slammed nearby once again, startling the Jedi. Glancing at one another, the Jedi wondered who it could possibly be. The prison guards?

The door to their cell opened and the same guard from before roughly shoved another being into the damp cell.

"How many of you Jedi are we going to find in this curse compound, eh!?" He irritably growled, flinging the cell door shut behind him. The newcomer stumbled and fell whenever they were shoved in and threw the guard an aggravated look.

"Just wonderful." She muttered to herself, her lekku's waving in the air as she shook her head from side to side.

Jaina perked up.

"Ahsoka? Is that you?"

The Togruta's head snapped up, blue eyes swirling with surprise and relief.

"Master! Obi-Wan!" She scrambled over to where Jaina was resting, "You're- _not okay_!" Ahsoka stumbled over her words when she saw the condition the Jedi Master was in.

Jaina chuckled softly.

"I've been better." She agreed with the Togruta, coughing a couple of times. "Thank the Force you are alright. But, tell me, Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"

"Well, long story short," The Togruta began, crossing her legs as she sat beside Jaina, placing her hands against her knees in a meditative stance. "Master Skywalker contacted me and said that you had been taken by the Sith-"

At this, Qui-Gon and the others jerked their heads towards Jaina. Sith? They were back?

"-And told me to cut him off at the hangar. I tried, but ended up meeting Master Skywalker and Onyx there. The Sith supposedly came from the past and had found a way to open a portal to the future and jumped in. We jumped after him, I got separated from Master Skywalker, and now I'm here."

"I should have expected Anakin to follow." Jaina shook her head in fond exasperation, though Qui-Gon noted the pained look in her eyes when she spoke of this 'Anakin.'

"He was really worried, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said, bowing her head with a troubled look crossing her youthful features. "Do you think...Do you think Master Skywalker and Onyx are here too, Master?"

"If I know Anakin, he is most definitely roaming around here somewhere." Jaina assured her. Ahsoka smiled when her blue orbs suddenly shimmered.

"I just remembered!" She snapped her fingers, her hand digging in the pocket of her tunic. "I still have my com-link!" She yanked out the small metal object to show Jaina. "Maybe Master Skywalker still has his!"

"Only one way to find out."

Ahsoka tapped on the button, putting in a call to her Master's com-link. Almost immediately, Ahsoka received an answer.

"Ahsoka, is that you?" A blue, holographic, image of Skywalker appeared, climbing up a cliff side. He paused long enough to hold out his com-link.

"Master!" Ahsoka happily greeted him.

"Thank the Force! Ahsoka, where are you?" Anakin asked, resuming his climb.

"Um..." Ahsoka glanced around the cell. "Some kind of compound. I was just captured by some rude guards and thrown into prison."

"Oh. Nothing new there then."

"Nope." Ahsoka agreed. Qui-Gon and Tahl shared a look. So this was something they were used to? Being captured and thrown into prison?

"I take it the compound you're in is the one I'm trying to reach then." Anakin stated mostly to himself. "Just give me a few moments, Snips. I'm nearly there. Think you can find a way to sneak past those guards?"

"If I can get through the blaster doors, yes. But I have a small problem, Master."

"What is it?"

"I found Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan? How is she, Ahsoka? Is she alright?" He asked right away.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, Anakin." Jaina answered, making herself known. Anakin visibly relaxed upon hearing her voice.

"Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka noted how her Master seemed to brighten upon seeing Kenobi and couldn't help but smile. She knew how close the two Masters were. Anyone could see the strong, nearly unbreakable, bond they shared. They did almost everything in unison. They walked in sync and when they were in battle, they always fought next to one another, watching each other's back. Their bond was frowned upon by many Jedi at the Temple, but Ahsoka never did. She liked the fact that Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't strict Jedi followers. They enjoyed defying the Council-even though Kenobi would never admit it- and they had their ways of bending the rules. Obi-Wan normally struck everyone as a rule-follower, but Ahsoka knew better. Especially when Anakin was involved.

"How are you feeling?"

"I could be better." Jaina admitted to the Knight. "Anakin, is Onyx with you?"

"Yeah. The brat's here." Anakin answered and Onyx raised his head from where it had been resting against Anakin's back, pouting.

"I'm not a brat!"

"Yes, you are." Anakin argued, and Onyx huffed.

"You're rude."

"Hmph. Ow!" Anakin suddenly yipped. "Don't pull on my hair, kid!"

"Don't call me a brat!" Onyx returned.

"Then don't act like one!" Anakin grunted again. "I said don't pull on my hair!"

"If you don't want anyone pulling on your hair, why is it so long?"

"It's not long!"

"Yes, it is. You look like a girl."

"Why you-"

"Ah, some Ani-Onyx bonding times." Jaina sighed, shaking her head in amusement. Anakin whipped his head up.

"What? Me bonding with the kid?" He jerked a thumb towards the boy hanging on his back. "Are you kidding?"

"Mhm! Me don't like him!" Onyx declared.

"Feelings are mutual, kid."

Ahsoka and Jaina shared a knowing look. "Whatever you say, Anakin. So, what is the plan?"

"Plan? Since when do we ever plan?" Anakin asked, acting as though the word were very foreign to him. It probably was, Jaina mused. Anakin never simply planned. No. He improvised. That was something they couldn't risk right now, though.

"Since I am too injured to actually risk improvising." Jaina replied.

"Oh." Anakin wilted, mentally berating himself for forgetting Obi-Wan's injuries.

"And we have three other Jedi here with us."

"Who?" Anakin asked, perking up.

"Well, Master Tahl, my younger self, and Qui-Gon."

"Qui-Gon?" Anakin stared at Jaina. "He's here?" He excitedly asked. Qui-Gon studied Skywalker. So, this man apparently knew him as well, but he didn't recognize him. Perhaps they met some time in the future? He looked to Jaina. The two, Skywalker and Jaina, seemed rather close.

"Yes, Anakin. You will see him as soon as you get here."

"I'm almost there!" Anakin said as he climbed onto the edge of the cliff and pulled himself up. "Alright, kid, get off."

"Aw...but I was getting comfy." Onyx pouted as he slid off of Anakin's back.

"Actually...Scratch that. Come here." Anakin snatched the boy up and broke into a Force-enhanced run. Onyx uttered a small cry of surprise and clutched onto the Knight. "I'm approaching the facility right now, Obi-Wan. Think you can set up a distraction?" He inquired.

"I'm on it. Kenobi, out."

And with that, the transmission ended. Jaina struggled to stand and Ahsoka instantly helped her.

"Be careful, Master Kenobi. You shouldn't be moving too much!" The young Togruta admonished.

"I know...But if I don't provide that distraction Anakin needs, who knows what trouble he'll stir up."

"But...What will we do? Even if we escape our cell, we need to locate our lightsabers." Ahsoka pointed out, and Jaina cast her a mischievous smile, slipping her hand into one of her pockets.

"I usually keep this only for emergencies, but seeing as they took my saber, I'm going to have to use this."

She pulled out another saber, one Padawan Kenobi found that he recognized. The design...the lightsaber structure... Jaina pressed the button, igniting the emerald blade. Qui-Gon started, he too having recognized the saber.

"My saber?" He questioned aloud. Jaina seemed to realize her mistake, but it was too late to go back now.

"I borrowed it after having lost mine." She told him as a way of explanation, though Qui-Gon knew there was more to it than she was letting on. Jaina slowly approached the thick, cell, door and stabbed the saber through it. As soon as the hilt of the saber was against the door, she began cutting through. She hadn't even cut halfway through before she started panting heavily, her shoulder flaring with pain. Ahsoka's brow furrowed in worry when she saw the perspiration gathering on Jaina's forehead.

"Master, allow me." She said, and Jaina gladly allowed the Togruta to take over, the Master stumbling back a few steps. Tahl reached out to steady her, instinctively pulling the young woman over to her.

"You are weak, Jaina. Don't push yourself." The Noorian whispered, watching Jaina with concern. Ahsoka finished cutting a hole large enough for everyone to fit through and kicked it down, using the Force to catch it just before it hit the ground. Delicately setting it down, Ahsoka jumped through the opening, closely followed by Padawan Kenobi. Qui-Gon went next, turning and gently grabbing hold of Jaina so that Tahl could move through.

"Where to next?" Ahsoka questioned. Jaina's eyes twinkled as she answered,

"Where else, Ahsoka? To the Storage room then off to wreak some havoc."

"So in other words..." A slow smile spread across the Togruta's lips. "Blow the whole base."

"Precisely."

* * *

 ** _-CW-_**

 ** _Whee, fourth chapter down! Next chapter will be reuniting with Anakin and heading home to Coruscant where Jaina and the crew will discover some disturbing news._**


	5. Escape

_**Whew! I took such a loooong vacation! I'm sorry! So much happened and, well...I won't try to excuse myself. Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

 **-JA-**

"Which way?" Ahsoka questioned as the five Jedi sneaked about the dungeon, searching for any guards that might give away their location.

"Right." Jaina breathed, leaning heavily against Tahl, who worriedly continued to watch her closely. "I remember...being taken...through the hallway..." she said. Ahsoka nodded, giving Jaina one last concerned look before peering around the next corner to see if anyone was there.

"All clear." She whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. Slipping around the corner, Ahsoka quietly jogged over to the nearest door. Standing on her tip-toes, the Togruta looked through the foggy window to see that they had found the storage room. There were only three guards on duty, and the Padawan could see their lightsabers on the table in the middle of them. Turning to face the other Jedi and seeing the expectant look on Jaina's face, Ahsoka said, "We're going to have to retrieve them."

"I figured." Jaina tiredly nodded, having expected this. "You know what to do." The woman stood, using the Force to dim her pain and give her strength. Tahl frowned deeply at this, shaking her head.

"You should remain here, Jaina." The Jedi Master told her. Jaina didn't seem to hear her, taking Ahsoka's com-link and sending a signal to Anakin, letting him know that the distraction he needed was happening. She waited for a brief moment, and when the blue light on her com started blinking, gave Ahsoka the signal. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Tahl watched, confused, as Ahsoka approached the door and practically threw it open, waltzing in as if she weren't an intruder.

"Hello!" Ahsoka greeted the guards, who started and immediately reached for their weapons. Ahsoka frowned disdainfully. "Oh no, we can't have that." She tsked, using the Force to jerk their weapons away and sending them clattering onto the ground a good distance away. Jaina took this as her cue to enter, closely followed by the three other Jedi.

"I do believe you have something of ours." Jaina calmly told them, striding over to the table their lightsabers were on. The guards stared at them, too in shock to move.

"How'd you get out!?" One managed to ask, incredulously watching the Jedi as they took their respective sabers, relieved to have them back.

"Never doubt a Jedi." Jaina replied with a small grin, her eyes twinkling. "We always have a back-up plan."

"You won't escape!" Another guard boldly stated, a triumphant grin gracing his wrinkled features as he lifted up a device. Neither Jaina nor Ahsoka were fazed, both giving one another knowing looks. The guard's sense of bravado seemed to fade as he watched them, a bad feeling taking over him.

"Oh, we will." Jaina stated, raising a finger in the air. "You made one grave mistake, my fellow friends. I'm afraid you didn't take something into mind."

Qui-Gon watched as Jaina spoke to the Guards. She was calm and collected, never once giving away the pain he could sense she was in. She also, he noticed, addressed the guards in a familiar fashion, as if she had spoke to them once before.

'She has.' A voice in the back of his mind murmured. 'She is from the future.'

'I have yet to discover if that is true.' Qui-Gon thought to himself. Even thought Jaina was basically an older, and exact, version of his Padawan, there were quite a few differences between them. One, Obi-Wan was an obedient young Padawan who strives to make his masters proud and Jaina, he could tell, was slightly rebellious in nature.

'And whose fault would that be?' The voice from before wondered aloud.

"And what is that?" The third guard demanded to know, bringing Qui-Gon back to the present. Jaina merely smiled again.

"I never work alone."

As soon as those words left her lips, the compound trembled, the ground quaking as an explosion wracked the entire facility. The guards started, eyes wide when another explosion shook the building. The beams groaned and shook, threatening to collapse.

"You'd better run while you still have the chance." Ahsoka advised, and the guards were gone. As soon as the guards streaked out the door, Obi-Wan gave his Master a startled look.

"What was that?" He asked him.

"That," Jaina began, shaking her head. "Would be Anakin."

"Quite the...entrance." Tahl remarked, hearing the distant sound of more explosions. Ahsoka shrugged.

"That's Master Skywalker for you. He always has to make a show." The Togruta rolled her eyes.

"And if we don't hurry, we will miss the finale." Jaina added, exasperation leaking into her tone. "I'm certain Anakin'll need help with that."

"Then let's go!" Ahsoka bounced on the balls of her feet, forgetting that she was in the presence of two, very well-known Jedi Masters and Obi-Wan. Jaina gestured for Ahsoka to lead the way, which she didn't hesitate to do. Clipping their lightsabers onto their utility belts, Qui-Gon, Tahl, and Obi-Wan had no choice but to follow the excited Padawan.

"Jaina," Tahl's voice sounded as the Noorian woman walked beside the woman. "You are straining yourself."

"I will be fine, Tahl. Do not worry for me." Came the automatic response. Seeing Tahl ready to protest, she quickly said, "You can see to my wounds once we leave the facility."

Tahl's protest died on her lips and the Noorian woman blinked at Jaina, looking from Obi-Wan to Jaina then back to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan certainly had changed over the years. If she hadn't had proof that Jaina and Obi-Wan were the same person, she wouldn't have believed that Jaina was the vibrant young Padawan she had grown to love. Jaina still had the light, cheery demeanor and heart-warming smile Obi-Wan was famous for, but she was more serious and clipped.

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka spoke up, still walking ahead of the group. "What do you think Master Skywalker's gotten himself into now?"

"Oh, if I were to hazard a guess," Jaina tapped her chin, her voice giving away that she knew _exactly_ what trouble Anakin had gotten himself into, "I would have to say that he most likely insulted the Lyracan General in charge of the facility and is now in the middle of a duel, which will end with Anakin nearly getting himself killed and-"

"-You having to rescue him." Ahsoka knowingly finished for the Master. Jaina sharply dipped her chin.

"Precisely. Then he will claim that he had it under control all along and that it was-"

"-All a part of the plan." Both Ahsoka and Jaina chimed in the end.

"So predictable." Jaina mused afterwards, fondly shaking her head. But she wouldn't have it any other way. It was just...Anakin. It was how he was.

So what had changed?

Her heart ached as her mind immediately flung her back to the duel on Mustafar. That man she fought...It could not -was not- Anakin. Anakin would never have turned. Or would he have? All the proof had been right before her eyes. The Security footage she had watched, all the signs she had brushed aside... What had happened?

Jaina was at a loss. Actually...The more Jaina pondered over it, the more she could see what the problem had been.

It was her.

She wasn't what Anakin had needed. She hadn't been there for him. Sure she had been his Master and had provided guidance, but she had rebuked him often. She had acted like the Council.

So in the end, who truly betrayed who?

Had Anakin truly betrayed Jaina, or had Jaina betrayed both Qui-Gon and Anakin? Perhaps betray was too strong a word...Failure. That was what it all summed up to. Jaina's failure. She had failed her duties as a Jedi and a Master. As a friend and a sister. She had let everyone down.

"We're nearly there!" Ahsoka's voice broke through Jaina's thoughts, catapulting her back into the present in time to notice the look Tahl was giving her. Quickly putting up her calm facade, Jaina cleared her mind, banishing all thoughts so that she wouldn't be distracted. Ahsoka was right. Jaina could feel Anakin's signature pulsing strongly nearby. There was a flutter of irritation that flowed through the bond she shared with Anakin, and Jaina sent waves of calm and warmth his way. Almost immediately, she felt Anakin collect himself and send back an apologetic thought, followed by the reassurance that he would maintain his Jedi cool. Jaina weakly grinned, a little taken aback that Anakin actually meant his apology. In the future, he rarely ever meant any of the apologies he made.

' _Just don't let that Lyracan General win.'_ Jaina sent through the bond, registering Anakin's surprise. She had basically given him permission to do whatever it took to take down the General. At least, that was what it meant to Anakin, who was thrilled by this.

' _Oh don't worry!'_ Anakin brightly thought back. ' _He won't!'_ Jaina, satisfied with the response, was about to pull away when she was struck by an afterthought.

' _Try not to wreak too much havoc, Anakin.' _

She had probably said that a little too late.

' _Uuuum...'_ She heard Anakin think to himself and smirked. As if realizing he hadn't closed the link or shielded his thought, Anakin quickly amended, ' _Of course! Shouldn't be a problem!'_

 _'What did you do?'_ Jaina pointedly asked, reaching the large blaster doors that led to the outside.

' _I may or may not have used a little too many explosives?'_

Jaina quirked an eyebrow at this, opening the doors with the Force. She took one step outside, and froze, staring in disbelief at the sight that met them. The feelings of shock and surprise that emitted from Obi-Wan, Tahl, and Qui-Gon told Jaina that she wasn't the only one who was floored. Even Ahsoka's jaw had dropped, the Togruta gaping.

"What...What'd he do!?" She breathed, eyes roaming over the entire grounds of the facility.

Or, where the grounds _should_ have been. Before the Jedi, was a large chasm. One clearly created by the amount of explosives Anakin had used to blow up part of the facility.

' _You call that a 'little too many'!?'_ Jaina incredulously asked, feeling rather than sensing Anakin cringing.

' _What? How was I supposed to know that it would make such a huge explosion? Those bombs were primitive compared to the ones we have! I wasn't expecting for them to be as strong!'_ He defended himself. Jaina shook her head, still staring at the gaping hole in front of them. How were they supposed to cross now? They needed to reach the other side of the facility in order to reach Qui-Gon's transport and leave the planet. The Jedi Master raked a hand through her chocolaty-red hair, exhaling deeply through her nose. What else had she expected?

She raised her head and scoped the area for Anakin. He was nowhere to be found. Brow furrowing, Jaina called to him through their broken bond. That was when she noticed that the bond was slowly mending. It would take a long time for the bond to reestablish itself back to the way it was, if it ever did.

A tingling in the back of her mind told Jaina that Anakin was nearby, and having trouble.

Well, that was no surprise. Tracing Anakin's signature, Jaina rounded the corner of the facility to find Anakin still battling the Lyracan General. He was exactly as Jaina remembered him. A large brute, almost two feet taller than Anakin himself, with muscled arms and a narrow face. His beady eyes were burning through Anakin, hatred evident in them, as well as a flash of annoyance when Anakin dodged another of his blows. At that moment, Jaina realized someone was missing, and felt the raw sensation of fear surge through her.

' _Where's Onyx?'_ She demanded to know.

' _Safe!'_ Anakin grunted in response, deflecting another hit from the Lyrican's electric blade. ' _He's behind those crates on the transport.'_

Eyeing the transport she knew Anakin was referring to, Jaina was relieved to find a little black-haired boy enthusiastically watching Anakin battle the General. At times, he would call out encouragements. Jaina smirked again. Onyx loved to annoy Anakin, especially when he was battling. If he could distract Anakin, Onyx would feel proud of himself and even though Jaina didn't quite agree with the way Anakin and Onyx got along, she let it slide. She knew Anakin liked Onyx, even though he did his best not to show it, and would protect him if Onyx should ever be in danger. Onyx absolutely adored Anakin, idolizing him as most other initiates did, but he, too, didn't let Anakin see that he did.

Anakin stumbled again when the Lyracan General started to overpower him, savagely beating down on Anakin when his patience started wearing thin.

' _Little help here?_ ' Anakin sent to Jaina, earning an amused look from the Master.

' _I was rather enjoying the show.'_

 _'I would rather end this quickly, Obi-Wan.'_ Hearing the seriousness in Anakin's tone, Jaina sobered, concerned.

' _What is it?'_

Anakin didn't reply for a moment, focused on the Lyracan General. He was getting forced closer to the edge, and if he wasn't careful, he would fall. The Lyracan General and Anakin had somehow managed to trap themselves on a lonely island in the middle of the chasm, limiting their movement. Anakin had to be careful when he would jump and perform his Jedi 'tricks' in order not to get himself knocked off or caught off balance.

' _They're expecting help. I don't know who, but I have a feeling it's someone we don't particularly like.'_ He finally sent to her. Jaina frowned at this. Who could the Lyracan possibly have signaled for help? That never happened when she had been younger. Then again, she didn't have Anakin, Ahsoka, or Onyx with her. Their presence had probably changed the course of the past. Whether for good or for worst, Jaina didn't know, and wouldn't find out until much later.

Or, at least until they found a way to return to the future.

Pulling her saber off her utility belt, Jaina shrugged off her Jedi Robe, earning a few confused looks from her companions. ' _I don't know how much help I'll be, but I can provide a distraction.'_

She said to him.

' _On second thought,'_ Anakin stopped her before she could move, wincing in guilt when he remembered her wounds. ' _Have Ahsoka come over. You need to reach the transport and get yourselves away from the facility.'_

Jaina narrowed her eyes at this. ' _Did you rig the whole facility?' _

_'...Maybe.'_ Came the belated reply. Jaina huffed in reply, sending the equivalent of a huff through their bond, turning sharply to face the other Jedi.

"Ahsoka," She addressed the Togruta, who snapped her attention to her. "Why don't you give Anakin a hand? He might need it. I'm going to take Master Jinn and the others with me to capture that transport." Jaina said, indicating to the large Merchant Transport in the far back of the facility.

"Right away, Master!" Ahsoka dutifully said, crouching down and leaping high into the air. Jaina watched as Ahsoka gracefully touched the ground of the island, tucking herself into a tiny ball and rolling in order to lessen the impact of her landing. After rolling once, Ahsoka leaped to her feet and joined her Master in fighting the Lyracan General. Returning her attention to the three Jedi behind her, Jaina tilted her head to the side.

"Alright. We don't have much time, but we have to get onto that transport and into hyperspace before Lyrican reinforcements arrive."

"What is the plan, then?" Tahl inquired, watching as Anakin and Ahsoka battled against the General. Jaina could see the amazement in both Obi-Wan and Tahl's eyes as they watched the fight, and even Qui-Gon seemed impressed. But...Jaina looked deeply into Qui-Gon's eyes, noting the displeasure radiating from him. Something about the fight upset him...But what?

"Well, we will certainly need a distraction, and I believe Obi-Wan will be perfect for the task."

"Okay." Obi-Wan immediately answered, without giving much thought to what Jaina had just said. A split second afterwards, Obi-Wan jerked his head towards her, his eyes widening a little. "Wait, what? Me?"

"Yes, you." Jaina answered in the that-is-what-I-said tone. Obi-Wan looked uncertain, wondering why in the universe Jaina would have him be the distraction. "Believe me, I don't appreciate being used as a distraction either," She said, jutting her chin out in Anakin's direction, "But it usually works."

"But...Why me?" Obi-Wan asked, unsure if he was up to the task. What if he messed up? What if he put everyone in danger because he slipped up and ruined the whole thing?

Jaina stifled a sigh. She had forgotten how insecure she had been as a young teen. Not that anyone helped any, especially Qui-Gon, who was still healing from Xanatos's betrayal.

"You are the smallest and fastest in the group." Jaina explained, flashing him an understanding smile. "It would be difficult for the Lyracans, who are thrice your size, to catch you."

"Um..."

 _'Fast?_ ' Jaina heard his voice echo in her mind.

"When they start chasing you, you will be surprised with how fast you can go." She nonchalantly said, while Obi-Wan stared at her.

"Is that a good idea?" Tahl asked, uncertain. Jaina could see the woman's protectiveness of Obi-Wan swirling in her eyes. She shrugged.

"You did the same to me. I didn't like it either, but I am pretty certain he will be fine." She replied, gesturing to herself as if saying she had come out unscathed.

"We did?" Tahl repeated, a little horrified at the thought. They had thrust little Obi into a handful of Lyracans and basically left him to run for his life while she and Qui-Gon captured the ship? What kind of Masters were they?

"Well," Jaina corrected herself, tipping her head in Qui-Gon's direction, "It was his idea. I just went with it."

' _Not that I really had a choice.'_ She quietly thought to herself.

' _Obi-Wan! Quit stalling and get moving! I can only hold him for so long!'_ Anakin urged, sending her a nudge in the Force. Jaina tsked back at him, tutting gently,

' _As impatient as I remember, I see.'_

 _'What? I happen to be in a life or death situation here!'_

 _'And as dramatic.'_

 _'Just move!'_

' _Fine, fine_!' Jaina huffed to herself, earning a few inquiring looks from the Jedi. She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Sorry. Let's get moving." And with that, she turned, heading for the transport, keeping an eye on Anakin and Ahsoka as they battled the Lyracan General.

"Will they be alright?" Obi-Wan asked her, concernedly watching Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Oh, they will be fine." Jaina answered, unconcerned. "We've been through worse."

"Such as...?" Obi-Wan pressed, hoping she would tell him more. Jaina grinned, recalling how curious and nagging she was at that age. Well, it couldn't hurt to tell him a couple of stories.

"Ooh, let me see..." She murmured, tapping her chin thoughtfully, trying to think of a good story. There were so many stories! "We've faced mutated rancors, viruses, poison, explosions...Oh!" One suddenly came to mind, but then she remembered that Dooku was part of that memory and he was a Sith Lord, which would not be a good thing for her to say.

"Did you say Sith Lord?!" Obi-Wan repeated, eyes wide. Even Qui-Gon and Tahl snapped their heads in her direction, demanding for an answer.

Jaina blinked, wondering how Obi-Wan had heard her. "...Did I say that out loud?" She cautiously asked, earning three nods of affirmation. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Jaina mentally berated herself for the slip. "Well, seeing as I gave that away..." She mumbled with another uncaring shrug. "I've faced many."

"What?" Tahl couldn't believe it. "The Sith are back? In your time at least?"

The first thing that came to Jaina's mind was Darth Maul. Her expression became neutral at the thought, a small flicker of anger running through her. She dispelled it in the Force, reminding herself that Jedi did not feel anger.

"Yes." She reluctantly answered, her hesitancy not unnoticed by the three Jedi. There was also a deep, underlying, tone of pain etched into every word she spoke, her blue orbs dimming.

Darth Maul. No matter what anyone believed, Jaina had never gotten over her burning hatred towards that Sith. Though it burned less over the years as she worked through her grief. She had thought Maul was dead, seeing as she had chopped him in half and left him to fall to his death, but later on, she was proven wrong. It was one of the rarest moments that Jaina had felt such anger...such darkness envelop her when she fought him with Ventress. It had frightened her then. She had been horrified that she had given in to anger. She had acted so out of norm when Maul casually brought up the subject of her Master's death and how he had killed him...

 _'My first greatest failure.'_ She thought, remorse and grief clutching at the Jedi Master. Immediately, however, she recollected herself. ' _Focus on the present, but be mindful of the future. That was what Yoda always said.'_ She silently repeated in her mind, jogging away.

* * *

 ** _-JA-_**

Obi-Wan huddled behind the crates on the large transport, panting heavily. He had been running nonstop for the past ten minutes and Obi-Wan was growing tired! Those Lyracans sure didn't know when to give up!

"Jaina...wasn't kidding..." He breathed to himself, gasping as he leaned over, resting his hands over his knees. As soon as he had managed to catch his breath, Obi-Wan peered around the crates, catching sight of several Lyracans scouring the entire transport for him.

"The brat's gotta be somewhere around 'ere!" One growled, eyes flashing.

"The kid's a Jedi." Another snarled. "He could be anywhere!"

"He's young...Can't be too far."

Obi-Wan frowned at them, then scanned the area for any sign of the others. They were all scattered about, searching the entire fleet impatiently. Allowing himself a brief moment of victory, Obi-Wan quietly slipped away. Had his Master, Tahl, and Jaina reached the cockpit yet? He hoped he didn't have to run for much longer.

As if sensing his thoughts, Qui-Gon's voice echoed in his mind,

' _Obi-Wan, make for the cockpit, Padawan.'_

 _'Right away, Master.'_ Obi-Wan dutifully replied, increasing his speed and calling upon the Force to aid him in his jump. Landing softly on the top of the cockpit, Obi-Wan swiftly dropped in, finding Jaina seated in the pilot's seat -against Tahl's wishes- with Qui-Gon beside her in the passenger seat. Tahl patted the seat next to her and Obi bounded into it, quickly buckling himself in.

"Right, so I'll have Anakin and Ahsoka jump in and-Onyx!" Jaina suddenly exclaimed, straightening in alarm. "I completely forgot! What a horrid thing to do!" She scolded herself, scandalized that she had forgotten her own Padawan. "Where is he?" She immediately asked herself, eyes flying across the area in search of the boy. She relaxed when she spotted a familiar black blur speeding across the transport, heading for the cockpit. To her surprise, Anakin and Ahsoka were sprinting behind him, Anakin wildly waving at her in an attempt to catch her attention. Ahsoka cupped her hands around her mouth, her muffled shout barely reaching Jaina from where she was seated.

"Take off! Take off!"

Noting the urgency lacing the Togruta's words, Jaina wasted no time in preparing the ship for take-off, pulling the wheel back towards her and raising the transport at a steep angle.

Suddenly feeling fatigued, the day wearing upon the Jedi Master, Jaina blearily blinked her eyes, trying to shake away the darkness dotting her vision.

 _Stay awake._ She briskly told herself, forcibly pulling herself away from the brink of unconsciousness in order to focus. _Get the ship into hyperspace...and then rest._

The transport had just reached the correct angle she needed right when Anakin, Ahsoka, and Onyx crashed into the cockpit and Jaina slammed her hand down on the control panel. The transport jolted and jerked before shooting off into space and vanishing from the planet's view.

"That was a bit rusty." Anakin lightly commented. Jaina said nothing, still fighting to stay awake. Frowning deeply, Anakin looked to his former Master. "Obi-Wan?"

"I think...I am going to retire." Jaina breathed, shakily standing up and stumbling across the cockpit. Tahl, growing worried, rose to help her.

"You have done too much, Jaina." The Master gently reprimanded her, lightly grasping her elbow. Jaina managed to flash her a wobbly smile then froze, her eyes glazing over.

"Anakin..." She distractedly mumbled. She was looking his way but the Knight could tell that she wasn't truly seeing him. Anakin stepped closer to her, his own worry spiking, missing the way Qui-Gon had slowly started to move from his seat towards them.

"Yeah?"

"I think...I'm going to fall over, alright?" She tiredly admitted, then nodded sharply to herself before Anakin could say a word. "Okay..." And with that, she promptly collapsed.

"Obi!"

"Obi-Wan!"

"Jaina!"

Three different exclamations sounded as Jaina tumbled over, causing Tahl to lose her grip on the woman. Thankfully, Qui-Gon had managed to surge forward and rescue Jaina from having to greet the cold and unforgiving ground.

"Master?" Onyx feebly called, violet blue eyes wide as he stared at Jaina's prone form. Anakin had knelt down in front of Qui-Gon, instantly searching for Jaina's pulse.

"Force!" He cursed aloud, feeling the erratic heartbeat. Ahsoka quickly drew Onyx to her, comfortingly wrapping her arms around him in order to keep him calm.

Qui-Gon immediately stood, cradling Jaina's unconscious form against him and hurriedly strode out of the room, Tahl and Anakin hot on his heels. Ahsoka didn't move, keeping Onyx with her as they stayed back.

* * *

 _ **-()-**_

Obi-Wan watched his Master, Tahl, and Anakin disappear around a corner with concern then looked to Ahsoka and Onyx. Seeing Onyx trembling in Ahsoka's arms, Obi-Wan softly asked,

"Are you hungry, Onyx?"

Onyx raised his head to look at Obi-Wan, dark brows beetled together as he shook his head.

"I think you are." Obi-Wan kindly told him, meeting Ahsoka's knowing eyes. The Togruta nodded towards him, telling Obi-Wan to lead the way. Obi-Wan turned, his Jedi robe spinning in the air when he did so, and left the room. Ahsoka followed, sending soothing waves of comfort to Onyx. Onyx relaxed a little, but still clung to Ahsoka, wanting to see his Master. He was confused and scared and lost. What was going on? Where were they? What was wrong with his Master? And who were the Jedi they were with?

He didn't like this one bit. He wanted to go home, to the Jedi Temple. He felt Ahsoka shift him in her hold and looked to see that they had arrived to the small cantine area of the transport. Obi-Wan was shuffling through the fridge, searching for something they could eat, and Ahsoka was slipping into a chair at the table. Onyx stayed with her, suspiciously watching Obi-Wan. His eyes narrowed on the Padawan and for a few seconds, his worries and concerns were shoved into the back of his mind. This Padawan looked so much like his Master. Why was that? He even had the same kind, glowing, aura enveloping his being like his own Master did! They resembled one another so much that it unnerved the little boy.

"Who're you?" He demanded to know, a tinge of ice seeping into his tone. He didn't speak unkindly, but he was growing even more suspicious. Obi-Wan turned his head to look at Onyx when he spoke, not at all taken aback from the tone.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He answered. "Jedi Padawan of Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"What?" Onyx stuttered, dumbfounded. Looking up at Ahsoka, he silently waited for her to say this was some sort of joke.

"It's true, Onyx. This is Obi-Wan." She told him, earning a look of disbelief. Onyx looked from Obi-Wan to Ahsoka, then back to Obi-Wan.

"That can't be right." Onyx firmly stated, shaking his head. Pointing a finger at Obi-Wan, he added, "Master's name is Obi-Wan, and you're not my Master."

Obi-Wan could only shrug, unsure as to how to answer that. The boy was right, in a way.

"Well, Onyx," Ahsoka started, prolonging the word 'well,' "He is Obi-Wan, just not the Obi-Wan that we know. You're right that he isn't your Master, but at the same time, he is."

Onyx merely blinked at her, not at all understand what she had just said.

"So...Basically, he is my Master but not my Master, and he is Obi-Wan but not Obi-Wan?" He asked for clarification.

"Right."

"How does that work?" Onyx's brow furrowed into confusion as he tried to work out in his mind. It was too complicated for him. How could someone be someone yet not be the same someone?

Wait, what?

That made no sense whatsoever. How could someone be someone yet not be that same person? No, that wasn't right. Maybe it was, how could a person be a person but not...no, that doesn't work either.

What the Force was he thinking? What was he trying to think?

"I don't get it." He simply grumbled, slumping back in defeat.

The corner of Ahsoka's lip twitched as she watched Onyx's face. Everything the boy was thinking was reflected in his expression, and his thoughts weren't shielded, allowing Obi-Wan and the Togruta to listen in on whatever he was thinking.

"Everything will be explained later, okay, Onyx?" Ahsoka gently told him. "For now, let's have a bite to eat then check on Jaina, okay?"

"Jaina? Who's that?"

"Oh...right." Ahsoka mentally face-palmed. "Let's just wait for Master Skywalker, okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

 _ **-JA-**_

 _ **Alright. So, let me apologize for being gone for so long! I really, truly, am sorry! So much was going on that I didn't have time to sit around and type away (which I would've LOVED to do). But now, I have plenty of time and hopefully will get this story going. Thanks so much for your reviews! I've had many ask me to continue, so I will! I'm thrilled you guys are enjoying This!**_

 _ **Remember, my friends, constructive criticism is most welcome!**_

 **Until next time,**

 **Juliette Morbu.**


End file.
